Dissidia 012 Duodecim:Final Anime
by XemnasLich
Summary: the prequel to Dissidia:Final Anime, read the events leading up to the 13th anime battle between Cosmos and Chaos. I have a soundtrack to this fancfiction. Those who want it, send me their email.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

A cross-over between the greatest animes and the greatest video game of all time

**Dissidia**

**duodecim (012)—Final Anime**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**Contains mild language, tobacco use, violence, blood and mild suggestive themes.**

Special thanks to Square-Enix, Funimation, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, Aniplex, Sony and Viz Media

**Heroes**

Monkey D. Luffy-One Piece

Ichigo Kurosaki-Bleach

Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric-Full Metal Alchemist

Haru Glory-Rave Master

Hamrio "Musica" "Musica-Rave Master

Allen Walker-D. Gray Man

Kyoko Sasagawa-Katekyo Hitman! Reborn

Inuyasha-Inuyasha

Miroku-Inuyasha

Naruto Uzumaki-Naruto

Gajeel Redfox-Fairy Tail

Lucy Heartfelia-Fairy Tail

Minami 'Ikki' Itsuki-Air Gear

Kaede-Elfen Lied(German for 'Elf Song')

Cid of the Lufaine-Dissidia Final Fantasy

Cosmos-Dissidia Final Fantasy

**Villains**

Crocodile (Mr. 00)-One Piece

Ulquiorra Schiffer, Nnoitora Jiruga & Grimmjow Jeagerjaques-Bleach

Pride, Wrath, Envy, Lust, Greed, Gluttony & Sloth-Full Metal Alchemist

Lucia Raregroove-Rave Master

Millennium Earl-D. Gray Man

Saya Otonashi-BLOOD+

Diva-BLOOD+

Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada-Katekyo Hitman! Reborn

Byakuran-Katekyo Hitman! Reborn

Naraku-Inuyasha

Sasuke Uchiha-Naruto

Natsu Dragneel-Fairy Tail

Chaos-Dissidia Final Fantasy

Desperado(Feral) Chaos-Dissidia (012) Duodecim Final Fantasy

**World Locations**

Albasta-One Piece

Soul Society-Bleach

State Alchemy City-Full Metal Alchemist

Symphonia Kingdom-Rave Master

London-D. Gray Man

The Zoo-BLOOD+

Namimori, Japan-Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Feudal Japan-Inuyasha

Hidden Leaf Village-Naruto

Magnolia Town-Fairy Tail

Gram Scale Tower-Air Gear

Diclonius Research Facility-Elfen Lied

Order's Sanctuary-Dissidia Final Fantasy

Edge of Chaos-Dissidia Final Fantasy

The Void-Dissidia Duodecim (012) Final Fantasy

**Character Database**

**Monkey D. Luffy**-A young pirate, known by his trademark straw hat and short scar under his left eye, his happy-go-lucky nature hides his intelligence. After eating the Gum-Gum devil fruit, Luffy has the ability to stretch his body like rubber. He has a kind nature, willingly accepting anyone onto his ship, the Merry-Go. He is extremely protective of his friends, enduring any means and hardships to save them. His straight-forward view and simple manner allows him to see past certain events and spot things others miss. In his original anime, "_One Piece_", Luffy set out to the Grand Line to obtain the ultimate pirate treasure, One Piece. In _Dissidia-Final Anime_, Luffy fought under Cosmos, seeking his crystal, in order to end the war. He will serve Cosmos once more.

**Crocodile, a.k.a: Mr. 00**-A large, sinister looking man with a vertical scar going all the way around his face. He is extremely confident in himself, and his abilities. He is also exceptionally quick to be angered when insulted, yet is also a very insulting person himself. He is also incredibly powerful, and after eating the Sand-Sand devil fruit, has the ability to control sand and turn his own body into sand. Like most villains, he is incredibly cruel, disposing of his subordinates when he no longer needs them. In his original anime, "_One Piece_", he attempted to destroy the desert kingdom of Alabasta from within, using his agency, Baroque Works, then to take the ruins of the kingdom and build his own personal Utopia, creating the strongest military force in the world. In_ Dissidia-Final Anime_, he served under Chaos, attempting to persuade hero and villain alike that the war must continue in its eternal cycle. He will serve Chaos once more.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**-A sixteen year old, Japanese high school student and Substitute Soul Reaper. Ichigo is known for his trademark orange hair, a rarity in Japan. Originally a crybaby as a child, until the age of 9, the death of his mother caused a change in him. He is extremely protective of his younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin, while putting up with annoying antics from his father. Ichigo has been described as having a punk-like look and attitude, constantly getting into fights with those who pick on him due to his hair. He possesses and enormous amount of spiritual pressure and wields one of the largest _zanpaku-to_, or soul swords. He is best friends with Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue. He is also on good terms with most members of the Soul Society, particularly Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki. In his original anime, "_BLEACH_", Ichigo obtains his Soul Reaper powers from Rukia and uses them to fight evil spirits called Hollows, which prey on the souls of the living. After the kidnapping of Orihime by the Arrancars, Ichigo and his allies traveled to _Hueco Mundo_, the home world of the Hollows, and engaged in an intense battle against the Arrancars to save Orihime. In _Dissidia-Final Anime_, he served under Cosmos, fighting alongside his friends to make their dreams come true. He will serve Cosmos once more.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer**-Ulquiorra is an Arrancar, a Hollow that has obtained Soul Reaper powers and a humanoid appearance. As a Hollow, he resembled an over-sized bat. He is considered one of the most powerful and cruelest villains that Ichigo has ever faced. Ulquiorra is skilled at mind games, to the extent that he can mentally break a person's mind. Aside from that, Ulquiorra has a calm, cool persona. Unlike most anime villains, he does not anger easily, nor has no problems with being insulted. He is known to refer to anyone weaker than him as "trash.". He also has the ability to show others what he has seen by removing his eyeball and grinding it to dust, sending vision into the mind of others. He also has an incredibly fast regeneration state, so the loss of removing his eye is no big deal. He seems to have some obsession with the idea of the heart, asking Orihime about it before attempting to kill her. In his original anime, "_BLEACH_", Ulquiorra is the fourth Espada, a member of ten powerful Arrancars created by Sosuke Aizen. Ulquiorra is exceptionally loyal to Aizen, calling him "Aizen-sama" or "Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra is also the one who carries out most of the missions assigned by Aizen, as well as the one who kidnapped Orihime. He yearns for the heart he lost long ago. In _Dissidia-Final Anime_, he served under Chaos, while secretly trying to overthrow the god, and reign over the war. He will serve Chaos once more.

**Nnoitora Jiruga**—like Ulquiorra, Nnoitora is an Arrancar, in the rank of Espada with the title of #5. Nnoitora is a literal 'battle junkie', living only for the next battle. It is his philosophy that 'only the strong survive, and the weak should die'. Nnoitora believes this so much, he sees it his personal mission to eliminate all that are weaker than him, and proving himself stronger than those stronger than him. It infuriates Nnoitora should someone stand above him, most particularly if it's a woman. Nnoitora will not spare anyone in battle, whether they be man, woman or child. He will enter a frenzy, until he has killed all in his sight. He has no good-term relationships with the other Espadas, seeing them as a hindrance and weaklings, even thought there are four stronger than him. His one greatest wish is to die in battle, and to die on his feet, before his body touches the ground. In his original anime, '_Bleach_' Nnoitora intervenes in Ichigo's fight against Grimmjow, and easily defeats Ichigo. Later, he fights the squad 11 captain, and loses his life, obtaining his wish for the way he wants to die. He will serve Chaos.

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**—like Ulquiorra and Nnoitora, Grimmjow is an Arrancar, in the rank of Espada with the title of #6. he is bloodthirsty, ruthless and psychotic, and a hardened battle junkie, like Nnoitora. Like Ulquiorra, he is loyal to Aizen, but only in Aizen's presence. After that, he reverts to treating Aizen with the utmost disrespect. Like Nnoitora also, he seeks only to fight the strongest, to prove himself greater than them, and will also slay anyone in his way to prove that. In his mind, he is the true king of the Hollows, and fights to prove that, by killing all in his path. Though as Ichigo tells him later, 'Killing everyone you happen to dislike makes you a king with no subordinates.'. Grimmjow views Ichigo as his ultimate rival, having crossed blades with him many times. In his original anime, '_Bleach'_, Grimmjow invades the world of the living, to try and kill anyone who might prove a hindrance to Aizen's plan. Later, after Ulquiorra kidnaps Orihime, Grimmjow uses her to lure Ichigo into their ultimate, and final, battle. He will serve Chaos.

**Edward Elric**-A young boy of 15, Edward is a skilled master of alchemy, the ability to use life energy to perform magical-like acts. He is easily angered by anyone who jokes about his short height, going so far as to beat them to a pulp. However, he is extremely compassionate and caring, particularly towards his younger brother, Alphonse, and his childhood friend, Winry, whom he sees as a sister.. He is known by his title, the Full Metal Alchemist, due to his mechanical right arm and left leg, his original limbs being lost in an alchemy experiment, as well as his brothers' life. In his original anime, "_Full Metal Alchemist_" and "_Full Metal Alchemist:Brotherhood_", after the death of their mother at a young age, Edward and his brother attempted to use forbidden alchemy to bring her back to life. The result caused Edward to lose his left leg, and Alphonse to loose his life. Edward was able to brin_g_ Alphonse's soul back from death at the cost of his right arm, and placed Alphonse's soul in a suit of armor. Now Edward studies alchemy to find a way to restore his and his brother's body back to normal. In _Dissidia-Final Anime_, he served under Cosmos and traveled with Saya, in search of their crystal. He will serve's Cosmos once more.

**Alphonse Elric**—the younger brother of Edward by a year. Like Edward, Alphonse is also highly skilled in alchemy. He cares very deeply for his brother, and his childhood friend, Winry, who he sees as a sister. In his original anime, "_Full Metal Alchemist_" and "_Full Metal Alchemist:Brotherhood_", after the death of their mother at a young age, Edward and his brother attempted to use forbidden alchemy to bring her back to life. The result caused Edward to lose his left leg, and Alphonse to loose his life. Edward was able to brin_g_ Alphonse's soul back from death at the cost of his right arm, and placed Alphonse's soul in a suit of armor. Along with his brother, Alphonse studies alchemy to seek the Philosopher's Stone, to restore their bodies back to the way they were. He will serve Cosmos

**Prid****e, Wrath, Envy, Lust, Greed, Gluttony and Sloth**- humans transfigured into a homunculus. Their original human name is unknown. They are highly cunning being's, having appeared throughout history to cause mayhem and trouble, leading to some of the most violent wars in history. As their names suggest, they are able to bend the emotions in human hearts, turning them against each other. In their original anime, "_Full Metal Alchemist_" and "_Full Metal Alchemist:Brotherhood_", they attempt attempts to use the Philosopher's Stone and its power to annihilate all humans. They are named after the 7 sins of humanity: Pride, Wrath, Envy, Lust, Greed, Sloth and Gluttony. In_ Dissidia-Final Anime_ she served under Chaos, and sought to throw the worlds into turmoil. She will serve Chaos once more.

**Haru Glory**-A sixteen-year-old silver haired boy, he has a heroic personality, attempting to save anyone, even his enemies. He is close to his sister, Cattleya, after the death of their mother and departure of their father. Haru is skilled with sword and magic abilities. However, due to his youth, he is somewhat cocky and overconfident. He is also easily angered by anyone who hurts his friends. He is particularly protective of Elie, a young girl he encounters on his journey around the world, nearly killing enemies who harm her. In his original anime, "_Rave Master_", Haru traveled around the world to collect mystical items called Rave Stones, which grant magical properties to weapons, in an attempt to defeat the villain group, Demon Card. In _Dissidia-Final Anime_, he served under Cosmos, fighting to end the war, while trying to find a way to save his companions. He will serve Cosmos once more.

**Hamrio "Musica" Musica**—One of two survivors of the Musica Family Clan massacre, Musica was adopted by a silver claimer named Rize. Rize taught Musica all about silver claiming, the ability to morph silver into any weapon or item imaginable. After the death of Rize, Musica set out to destroy a massive weapon named _Silver Ray_, a task that was given to him by Rize. As he traveled, Musica formed a group known as the Silver Rhythm Gang. In his original anime, "_Rave Master_", Musica joins up with Haru and Elie in their quest to defeat Demon Card, viewing them as younger brother/daughter figures. Musica is Haru's best friend, fighting alongside him, no matter what. During the journey, Musica continuously encounters Reina, a member of Demon Card, as well as one of its higher members, _Oracion Seis_, whose father created the _Silver Ray_. With her help, Musica and Reina were able to destroy it, at the cost of Reina's life. It is shown the Musica had feelings of attraction for Reina, who secretly felt the same feelings. He has been chosen to serve Cosmos.

**Lucia Raregroove**-Son of Gale Raregroove, a.k.a: King, and heir to the Raregroove Kingdom. Around the same age as Haru, he is already psychopathic, using others for his own ambitions and killing them when they no longer serve a purpose for his goals. He is the only survivor of the Raregroove Family massacre, the only sign of the attack being a large scar on the left side of his face. His insanity is due to the thirteen years of imprisonment in the lowest level of a high-security prison since the age of three. He managed to escape incarceration using a piece of Sinclair, the Mother Darkbring. However, before his death, he seemed to show compassion for others, particularly Haru. He is highly skilled with dark bring and a sword, just like his father. In his original anime, "_Rave Master_", Lucia attempted to gather all five pieces of Sinclair together, use them to summon the great beast, Endless, and absorb its' powers, becoming the strongest being in the world, as well as ruler of the world. In _Dissidia-Final Anime_, he served under Chaos, though he guided the warriors of Cosmos to their goals. He will serve Chaos once more.

**Allen Walker****-**a kindly, 17-year old boy with silver hair and a helpful disposition. His left eye and arm are used as weapons against evil demons. Due to the disfigurement of his left arm and eye, his biological parents abandoned him. However, he was taken in by a kind man named Mana Walker. After the death of Mana, Allen's desire to see Mana brought him back as an Akuma. This caused the powers in Allen to awaken, which caused him to kill his adoptive father. After that, he joined a religious group of exorcists known as the Black Order, tasked with hunting down the Akumas. He isn't one to back down from any challenge. In his original anime, "_D. Gray Man_", Allen and his allies hunted down demonic spirits called Akumas, while searching for a way to defeat the Akuma leader, the Millennium Earl. In _Dissidia-Final Anime_, he served Cosmos, and teamed up with Naruto, who made a game of racing to see who could get their crystal first. He will serve Cosmos once more.

**The Millennium Earl**-Over 7000 years olds, originally a human named Adam, and leader of the Noah tribe, the Millennium Earl lost his human appearance after destroying the original home of humanity. He is now known for his half-moon spectacles, large top hat, and huge, permanent grin plastered on his face. As a member of the Noah Clan, the Millennium Earl possesses the genes of the Noah who built the Ark in Biblical times. Unlike his ancestor, the Earl plans to kill all humans. In his original anime, "_D. Gray Man_", the Millennium Earl used demonic creatures, called Akumas, to slaughter humans and attempted to rule the world while searching for an object known as 'The Heart'. In_ Dissidia-Final Anime_, he served Chaos, and attempted to use the Void to erase all life from existence. He will serve Chaos once more.

**Saya Otonashi**-A young girl, adopted by a former military officer, George Miyagusku and his two sons. Despite her human appearance, Saya is actually a Chiropteran, a species of giant-humanoid bats that feast on the flesh and blood of humans. Saya is one of two twin daughters of her mother, the Chiropteran queen, excavated from the womb of the mummified body of their mother, although Saya feeds on blood intravenously and is compatible with human food. Saya seeks to protect others, yet also distances herself from them to keep them safe from her. Because of this, she feels secluded from others, particularly her human friends, which causes her insecurity. She is only close to her adoptive human brother, Kai, and her chevalier, Hagi. In her original anime, "_BLOOD+_", Saya travels the world with the agency Red Shield, to slay the Chiropterans, particularly her twin sister, Diva. Like all Chiropteran queens, she lives an ordinary life for two years, before falling into slumber for thirty years. In _Dissidia-Final Anime_, she served under Cosmos, while dealing with the uncertainty in her heart. Now, she has been chosen to serve Chaos.

**Diva**- Diva received her name from her sister due to her beautiful operatic voice. She is trademarked by her gleaming, eerie blue eyes. Diva has been considered by many "as beautiful as an angel, yet as cruel as a devil.". She also tends to have a bit of a child-like attitude and spoiled nature, demanding for toys and new dresses. However, she has a psychopathic streak, due to the years of imprisonment during the early years of her life since her birth. She revels in the death of all humans. However, ironically, she was freed from imprisonment by Saya. Despite this, Diva has no love for her sister, and enjoys torturing her and playing mind games with Saya. She also shows no compassion for her chevaliers. The only beings in the world she has any love for is her twin daughters. In her original anime, "_BLOOD+_", Diva seems to play the part of the main villain, until the birth of her two daughters through Saya's youngest brother, Riku. After Diva's death, her chevalier, Nathan, reveals that Diva's true desire in life was to live peacefully with a family of her own. In _Dissidia-Final Anime_, she served Chaos, and she continuously confronted Saya, torturing her as if it were a game. She will serve Chaos once more.

**Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada**-A kid of around 15, Tsunayoshi originally had a timid, cowardly attitude, with poor grades and sport skills, earning him the nickname "No Good Tsuna". However, after constant use of the Dying Will Bullets, Tsuna has grown stronger and more skilled in his fighting abilities. He will also stop at nothing to protect his friends. In his original anime, "_Katekyo Hitman! Reborn_", he is trained by the greatest assassin, Reborn, to become the 10th head of the mafia group, the Vongola Family. Tsuna is also the great-great-great-grandson of the 1st head of the Vongola Family, Vongola Familia Primo, Giotto. Tsuna's Family consists of: Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei Sasagawa, Chrome Dukuro (aka: Mukuro Rokudo), and Kyoya Hibari. In _Dissidia-Final Anime_, he served under Cosmos, and faced multiple internal conflicting issues about the war. Now, he will serve under Chaos.

**Kyoko Sasagawa—**An ever cheerful girl with a warm smile, Kyoko is Tsuna's secret crush, although not to her knowledge. She is a bit naïve, and ignorant of events around her, but maintains a positive attitude about everything. She stands by her friends, aiding them in any way she can. She shows concern for her older brother, Ryohei (who is part of Tsuna's Family), and hates to see him fight, after he sustained severe injuries from a fight with Kyoko's kidnappers when she was a child. However, she accepts that her brother must fight. She tends to worry about Tsuna as well, showing some signs of affection. In her original anime, "_Katekyo Hitman! Reborn"_, Kyoko is at first unaware of the events and battles that Tsuna and the others must take place in. however, she later comes to learn about Tsuna's birthright, and accepts it. In the future arc of the anime, it is hinted that she and Tsuna may be married. She has been chosen to fight for Cosmos.

**Byakuran Gesso**-A man from ten years in the future, former leader of the Gesso mafia family, and leader of the Millefiore Family, Byakuran's kind look and simpering smile belies a cruel, uncaring nature. Byakuran loves to play sinister mind games and will easily dispose any of his subordinates if they no longer serve a purpose to his goals. Using a machine to travel through time, he has brought the utter destruction of parallel time eras, except for one time period. He has a sweet tooth, and particularly enjoys marshmallows. In his original anime, "_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_", Byakuran planned to use the seven pacifiers of the cursed babies, the Arcobeleno, the seven Vongola Rings and the seven Mare Rings to obtain the ultimate power, Tri-Ni-Set, by ordering a complete genocide of the Vongola Family. His Family consists of: Ghost, Kikyo, Bluebell, Zakuro, Torikabuto, and Daisy. In _Dissidia-Final Anime_, her served Chaos, and presented Tsuna with many enigmatic messages. He will serve Chaos once more.

**Inuyasha**-A half-demon, born from a human mother and a dog-demon father, his most notable trademark is the pair of dog-like ears protruding from his long white hair. Inuyasha has a bit of a snide, arrogant, punk-like attitude, and in the beginning, he is a bit of a loner, but he is extremely compassionate towards his friends, particularly Kagome, who freed him from the tree that he was sealed to by a sacred arrow. He wields the Tetsusaiga, a demon sword forged from the fang of his father, with the ability to slay a hundred enemies with one sweep. He greatly despises his older half-brother, Sesshomaru, a full bred dog demon who shares the same father as Inuyasha. In his original anime, "_Inuyasha _&_ Inuyasha: The Final Act_", Inuyasha seeked the Shikon Jewel, or Jewel of Four Souls, in order to become a full demon. However, he later abandons this desire when he learns that becoming a full demon means losing his human emotions and harming his friends. He later professes his love to Kagome and at the end of the series, marries her. In _Dissidia-Final Anime_, he served Cosmos, and traveled alone, yet carrying the strength of his companions with him. He will serve Cosmos once more.

**Miroku**—A monk with a lecherous side, Miroku has traveled far across the warring states of Japan, in search of Naraku. His search began when his grandfather was cursed with a hole in his hand, called the 'Wind Tunnel', which would swallow him. The curse was placed on his grandfather by Naraku. As such, Miroku has lost his grandfather and father to the Wind Tunnel, which has now been passed to him. Therefore, he seeks to destroy Naraku and end the curse, before he is consumed by the hell hole in the palm of his right hand. While Miroku is honorable and has justice, all sense of dignity is lost at the sight of a pretty woman, leading to annoyed attitudes from his companions, particularly Sango, who Miroku views as a sister, and later becomes his wife. In his original anime "_Inuyasha" _& "_Inuyasha: The Final Act"_ he travels alongside Inuyasha's group in their quest to restore the Shikon Jewel, and defeat Naraku. He has been chosen to serve Cosmos.

**Naraku**-A half-demon, born from a bandit who offered up his body and soul to a horde of demons to become stronger. He is a cruel, sadistic fellow who loves to play mind games and turn allies on each other. Naraku is also not above using others to further his own goal. Naraku is a strong fighter, yet hardly ever shows his real face, preferring to use a golem or doll of himself that he controls to face his enemies. He is also highly intelligent. Naraku has the ability to devour other demons, and in doing such, increase his own strength and abilities. He can also create incarnations of himself. In his original anime, "_Inuyasha _& _Inuyasha: The Final Act_ ", Naraku seeks the Jewel of Four Souls to become a full demon. Unlike Inuyasha, Naraku is glad to dispose of his human emotions, believing they make him weak. In the end, Naraku allows his soul to be consumed by the Jewel, which leads to his downfall. In _Dissidia-Final Anime_, he served Chaos, and seeked to consume the great dragon, Shinryu, thereby becoming an immortal being. He will serve Chaos once more.

**Naruto Uzumaki**-The son of the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto is a bred ninja. As a newborn infant, Naruto had the Kyuubi, Nine-Tailed Fox, sealed inside him by his father, which also cost the Fourth Hokage his life. Due to this, the villagers despised Naruto, seeing him as a monster. Because of this, Naruto grew up a life of being isolated. To prove himself to the village, Naruto dreams to become the next Hokage, to earn the respect of the villagers. As time goes on, the children he grew up alongside, as well as other villagers begin to accept him as one of them. Naruto isn't very bright, and a bit of prankster. However, he has a strong sense of justice and will fight to the death to protect others, or defeat those who insult his dream. Naruto particularly has a close bond with Sasuke Uchiha, whom he views as a brother-figure. In his original anime, "_Naruto _& _Naruto: Shippuden_", Naruto trained under Jariaya, one of the three Sannin, or Legendary Ninjas. Due to the Kyuubi being sealed inside him, Naruto is targeted by the Akatsuki, a group of S-rank villainous ninja who seek to use the tailed-beasts to rule the world. In _Dissidia-Final Anime_, he served Cosmos, while being conflicted by his former friend, Sasuke. He will serve Cosmos once more

**Sasuke Uchiha**-One of three survivors of the Uchiha Clan massacre in the Hidden Leaf Village, Sasuke has lived a life of isolation, like Naruto. Sasuke utterly despises the elders of the village who order the genocide of the Uchiha Clan, and his older brother, Itachi, who murdered all members of the Uchiha Clan, except for Sasuke. Sasuke has a cold, menacing persona, with no love for ties of friendship. Like all members of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke possesses the Sharingan Eye, an ocular jutsu skill that places illusions on his enemy, as well as allows him to learn and copy his enemies' skills. Sasuke was placed under a curse mark by the rogue ninja Orochimaru, which has given him extraordinary power, yet causes him great agony. Sasuke's goal in life is to kill his elder brother and avenge his clan. Sasuke views Naruto as a brother-figure. In his original anime, "_Naruto _& _Naruto: Shippuden_", Sasuke left the Leaf Village, casting aside all ties and friendships he had. Sasuke then trained under Orochimaru, one of the three Sannin, then later defeated Orochimaru and killed Itachi. The other survivor of the Uchiha Clan, Madara Uchiha, comes before Sasuke and explains to him the real reason for the Uchiha Clan massacre. In order to exact his revenge, Sasuke ends up joining the Akatsuki, where he plans to kill Naruto and everyone in the village. In _Dissidia-Final Anime_, he served Chaos, and was looked down on by the other villains, for being the youngest. His role in the 12th war is unknown.

**Natsu Dragneel**—A young boy with spiky pink hair and a scarf that looks like it is made of dragon scales. Like Gajeel, Natsu is also an Old Dragon Slayer, being taught Fire Slaying Magic. As such, Natsu is immune to fire, and can even eat it. He has a cheerful, easy going personality, and seeks to fight many powerful opponents. Natsu is also one of the longest residing members in the Fairy Tail Guild, having joined at the age of six, and been in the guild for nearly twelve years. In his original anime, '_Fairy Tail_', Natsu searches for the one who taught him Fire Slaying Magic, the one he calls father, the fire dragon, Igneel, who one day vanished with the other two dragons, leaving a young and orphaned Natsu. In '_Dissidia:Final Anime' _he sought to fight Gajeel and end their continuous battles, thus besting him. He has been chosen to fight for Chaos.

**Gajeel Redfox**—A fearsome looking man with multiple piercings on his face, and reptilian eyes, Gajeel is a battle-junkie, seeking to fight powerful opponents. Gajeel is one of three wizards known as Old Dragon Slayers, being taught original dragon slaying magic. His brand of dragon slaying magic is iron. As such, Gajeel can turn any part of his body into iron, and is even able to eat steel and iron, without breaking his teeth! He has a cold personality, but will still fight to defend those who are with him. In his original anime, "_Fairy Tail_", Gajeel was original part of a dark guild, known as Phantom Lord. However, he left, and joined Fairy Tail, to atone for the crimes he committed. He also searches for the one who taught him Iron Slaying Magic, the one he calls his father, the iron dragon, Metallicana, who one day vanished with the other two dragons, leaving a young and orphaned Gajeel. In '_Dissidia:Final Anime' _he temporarily worked with Ulquiorra, then turned on him to fight Natsu. He has been chosen to fight for Cosmos.

**Lucy Heartfelia**—The only daughter of the Heartfelia family, Lucy has lived most of her life in luxury, making her somewhat spoiled. However, most of her childhood was unhappy, due to her father, who never cared for her, or even viewed her as a daughter, but as another insignificant human. Her childhood was even further marred by the sudden death of her mother. As such, Lucy left her home, and set out to join the Fairy Tail Guild. Lucy is a celestial wizard. As such, she can use special keys to summon powerful beings from other dimensions. She even possesses many of the most powerful summons, the Zodiac Keys. Lucy is a kind girl, who puts the safety and well being of her friends above herself. In her original anime, '_Fairy Tail_', she joined the Fairy Tail Guild, and journeyed on many adventures. She has been chosen to fight for Cosmos.

**Minami 'Ikki' Itsuki**—A boy with an easy going attitude, he dreams of reaching the clouds. Originally a member of the East side gang, and know as the 'East Side's Babyface', Ikki is a fierce fighter in the world of AT, or Air Treck, a form of fighting using roller blades. He leads his own team, which aims to become the top AT team in the world. In his original anime, '_Air Gear_', Ikki was taken in by the Noyamano family at a young age, given to them by a man who could be his father. Later, after he was defeated by an AT gang, Ikki's adoptive sisters introduced him into the world of AT, allowing him to defeat the rival team. Now, he seeks to become the top AT rider, with the title 'Storm King', one of the 8 kings of the 8 roads of AT.

**Kaede—**Kaede is a Diclonius, a group of humanoid beings with horns similar to elf ears growing out of their heads. Like all Diclonius, Kaede has pink hair and eyes. Due to her horns, Kaede has a heightened sixth sense, which allows her to use vectors, invisible arms that vibrate at such a high frequency, they can cut through steel. Due to her horns however, Kaede has led a traumatic life, being teased by children in the orphanage she grew up in. Her only friend was a puppy she found one day. However, the kids that teased her found the puppy, and killed it before her eyes. This even caused Kaede to snap, awakening the murderous instinct that dwells within every Diclonius, and used her vectors to kill her tormentors in the most gruesome way imaginable. Due to this, Kaede was forced, like other Diclonius, to run, unable to live in one place for long, due to killing humans. Her only true friend was a boy name Kota, who wasn't deterred by her horns, and viewed her as his first friend. However, do to a misunderstanding, Kaede killed Kota's father and sister, causing her to flee once more. After that, she swore never to kill again, and allowed herself to be taken in by the army and to a research facility. Unlike other Diclonius, Kaede has another personality, Nyu, which is the equivalent of a newborn baby. Also, Lucy is the only Diclonius who can use her vectors to transmit a virus into human females, causing the fetus they carry to become Diclonius. In her original anime, "_Elfen Lied_" Kaede plays the role of the main hero and villain. She escapes from the research facility, and tries to find a way to live peacefully, while being pursued by the army, and crossing paths with Kota, who cannot remember her. Her official theme from a music box in the anime is _Lilium_. She has been chosen to serve Cosmos.

**Cid of the Lufaine**-A member of a mysterious race known as the Lufenians. Not much is known about him.

**Cosmos**-The Goddess of Harmony. In her original game, "_Dissidia: Final Fantasy_", she guides the heroes on their quest to find their crystals. She seems rather desperate about ending the conflict between her and Chaos, so she guides her warriors on the path to victory.

**Chaos**-The God of Discord. In his original game, "_Dissidia: Final Fantasy_", he seeks to bring all the world into disorder. He tends to question the existence of himself, the goddess, the warriors, and the purpose of the conflict itself.

**Desperado/Feral Chaos**—Desperado is the form of Chaos that appears after Chaos obtained victory in the 20th war between him and Cosmos. After gaining so much power from his victories, Chaos grew mad with power, and underwent a terrifying transformation, turning him wild and insane, becoming Desperado, or Feral, Chaos. In his original game, "_Dissidia:(012) Duodecim Final Fantasy_", he appears as a secret boss in the side-story, 'Scenario 000:Confessions of the Creator'.

**Game Theme Lyrics**

**Cantata Mortis**

by Takeharu Ishimoto

(Latin Lyrics)

_Lux! Umbra!_

_Vita! Mors!_

_Concordia! Chaos!_

_Chaos, Deus Mortis._

_Spiritus illius producit Mortem._

_Chaos, Deus Exitii._

_Tenebrae illius devorant omnia._

_In palma Creatoris,_

_proelium aeternum prodit._

_Creare rem Ultimam!_

_Deletrix Omnium!_

_O, Chaos!_

_Progenies Belli!_

_Corpus incensum tuum fluctuat in mari inanitatis._

_Scitote finem Vestrum fieri_

_in prece sola mortuorum._

_Lux! Umbra!_

_Vita! Mors!_

_Concordia! Chaos!_

_(repeat x7)_

_Mors! O, Mors!_

_Delete! Delete!_

_O, Chaos, Deus Exitii!_

_Devastate! Devastate!_

_Chaos, Deus Mortis!_

_O, Chaos!_

(English lyrics)

Light! Darkness!

Life! Death!

Harmony! Chaos!

Chaos, God of Death.

Spirit that brings death.

Chaos, God of ruin.

Shadow that devours all.

From the Creator's palm,

Eternal strife is made.

Born from the last.

Destroyer of all!

O, Chaos!

Spawn of war!

A sea of surging flame empties from your body.

Knowing that your end will come,

pray for a lonely death.

Light! Darkness!

Life! Death!

Harmony! Chaos!

(repeat x7)

Death O, death!

Destroy! Destroy!

O, Chaos, God of Ruin!

Lay to waste! Lay to waste!

Chaos, God of Death!

O, Chaos!

**God of Fire**

by kidneythieves

Gone in a second

Ultimate destruction

Gods are warring

Sorrow neverending

Endless chaos

For an eternity

Welcome to the abyss

Backwater town where nothing happens

Don't let disguises fool you

Evil is coming from everywhere

Destroying all that we believe is good

My mother's ghost still haunts me now

Fortune abandoned by God

Nothing can bring her back to me

Now I will seek to rage heaven's doors

There is no mercy, compassion in the world

Embrace the chaos

For in the end that is All

Now the universe is broken, lost its force

Turn your back on all you have loved

For it is

Gone in a second

Ultimate destruction

Gods are warring

Sorrow neverending

Endless chaos

For an eternity

Welcome to the abyss

Creation desperate

Waiting for a

Miracle to transcend all war

Watch how the bloodlust of the divine

Throw out its hatred for all time

There is no mercy, compassion in the world

Embrace the chaos

For in the end that is All

Now the universe is broken, lost its force

Turn your back on all you have loved

For it is

Gone in a second

Ultimate destruction

Gods are warring

Sorrow neverending

Endless chaos

For an eternity

Welcome to the end, to the abyss

End as beginning

And so it will be

Alpha Omega

The end that you see

Gone in a second

Ultimate destruction

Gods are warring

Sorrow neverending

Endless chaos

For an eternity

Welcome to the end, to the abyss

**Introduction**

**The Twelfth Cycle**

_Cosmos, the goddess of harmony._

_Chaos—god of discord._

_Two divine powers, locked in an endless struggle, each seeking to reign supreme._

_Long has the world played stage to their violent conflict,, now at peace, now on the teetering on the verge of annihilation, but never for a moment striking a balance between the two._

_The scars of war run deep across the realm._

_And still, these battles rage on, a tempest the eons cannot quell._

_However…_

_The divine conflict between harmony and discord rages on, the fate of the world its promised prize._

_Fighting to secure it are brave souls summoned for that solitary purpose._

_Champions, cut from cloth different from those which form our world._

_These warriors from afar are helpless but , waging battle after endless battle for the gods who called them here, granted neither respite nor reprieve._

_Relying on what fragments of their shattered memories remain, they fight to end the conflict, and for a chance to return home, to the worlds the each once knew._

_What they cannot know is that they fight in vain. This war is one without end, and it is their fate to serve forever, until, at last, their ebbing strength gives way…_

**Prologue-Path To Sanctuary**

A boy of seventeen stood in London, looking at the sky. He had short, spiky black hair, and wore a black leather jacket, black shirt, leather black pants, fingerless black gloves, and a pair of rollerblades leaned against a building.. He glanced over.

"Hey, Kyoko…" Ikki addressed the young girl of fifteen with light brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a light pink shirt with an open back, fingerless blue gloves, a periwinkle white skirt over blue shorts, knee-high black stockings, and black shoes. Kyoko Sasagawa looked over.

"You think they all made it to Cosmos by now?" Ikki asked.

"I guess they could have. You must be tired, huh?" Kyoko said concernedly.

Ikki groaned slightly. "Of course I am. Miroku led us down the 'scenic' route." he said, glancing at the monk of 22 with short black hair tied in a ponytail, multiple earrings in each ear, wearing a black robe under a purple shawl, with holy beads tied around his right hand, and holding a staff in his left hand. The monk glanced over.

"Well, I, uh, I could've sworn this was the quickest route. Guess not." Miroku laughed nervously.

"Yeah, guess not." Ikki said, and looked back up at the sky. A large suit of armor folded its arms.

"I don't see the point of fretting much, Ikki." Alphonse said, his voice echoing inside the suit of armor.

"Well, it can't really be that much farther from here, can it? I think we've seen this place before." said Lucy Heartfilia, a young girl of seventeen with blond hair tied in a short bun on the right side of her head, dressed in a blue and white shirt, blue skirt, and knee high black boots, a pink bird tattooed on the back of her right hand, with a set of keys at her belt, and a star shaped whip tied to her back.

"Right? See there? Lucy knows what's up. And by the way, would you kindly consider bearing my children?" Miroku asked her. For answer, Lucy punched him hard in the face. Miroku staggered back, whimpering, clutching a bleeding nose.

"We went a little out of our way, but we're still on track. No need to complain." Alphonse added, as Lucy glared at Miroku, her fist still riased.

"We should let you know what we really think. It's for your own good." Ikki said to Miroku.

Two figures stood apart from the others. One of them was a man in his late 20's. He had short, spiky brown hair and three bolt piercings above his left eye, multiple earrings in each ear, and wore a brown coat over a tan shirt, dirty white pants, and tan shoes, with the necklace of a skull with a serpent wrapped around it tied around his neck.

"Kaede, time to stop sulking." Musica said to the female figure next to him. She had short pink hair that fell over her face, green eyes, and horns that protruded from her head, similar to elf ears. She wore a cut off black shirt that bared her midriff, long black pants like a robe, and pointed black shoes, with a collar around her neck, and a bracelet across her left forearm. Kaede glanced at Musica out of the corner of her eyes.

"Who's sulking." Kaede responded in a soft, cold, hoarse voice.

Musica smiled slightly. "Had Miroku not taken charge, we might not have made it this far. Perhaps his words were mostly false. But even so, they moved us, and that's why we're here."

"I know that." Kaede said coldly. There was a short silence. "Musica, Cosmos called us again. Why do suppose that is?"

"Who knows?" Musica shrugged.

Kaede stared into the distance. "I want… I intend to win this fight." she said. "I win, and I get my memory back. I get to go back home. I keep telling myself that, just like everyone else. But you know…now that I've been here awhile… Sometimes, I have to wonder if winning really means we'll get to go back home at all. If it might be that winning…won't change a thing. I just… I can't help but wonder."

"What's this? Is it really possible that the feared Diclonius is just as human as the rest of us?" Miroku said, looking interested. Kaede glared at him.

"Look, we've all got our worries, but we're trying to do what we can." Alphonse said.

"So, you gonna lead us now, or are you leaving that up to me?" Miroku offered.

Kaede grimaced. "Anything but that."

Miroku laughed. "Don't sweat it. We'll figure something out. As long as we stay alive, things are bound to work out."

"I'd trust our once wayward guide. He speaks from experience." Musica said.

"Er…thanks?" Miroku said, confused.

"Shall we, then?" Musica said, and stared walking down the road. "Relax. Our battle will not be ended so easily, as long as the manikins and warriors of Chaos stand in our way." There was a pause. Then Ikki followed him, accompanied by Alphonse, Lucy hurrying after, Kyoko quickly trailing behind, as Miroku left.

"No…that it won't." Kaede said, and followed the five…

The six stared out across the field as they made their way to Order's Sanctuary.

"Stay close. The enemies are most likely about." Kaede said, and they cautiously set out.

"I seem to forget that Cosmos is the one who summoned us here when I talked with her." Lucy said, pushing aside the tall grass as they made their way through a field in a set of plains. In the distance, they could see a tall white tower, leading to Order's Sanctuary.

"I can't see her wielding immense powers, especially from how she talks to us. Yet, I was wondering what kind of selfish idiot could summon us at first." Kaede stated. Lucy laughed softly.

"Hehe, I never thought I'd be able to talk with you like this when we first met. It's a little funny that I can already call you by your name now." Lucy said. Kaede glanced at her, and continued on, as Lucy suddenly attacked Miroku, who had been rubbing her backside.

"I wonder if the others have made it back to Sanctuary like Ikki mentioned."

"I'm sure brother is there already, with the others." Alphonse stated.

Miroku said, pinching his bleeding nose, and sporting a swelling black eye. "We'd better get a move on, it'd be bad if we worry the others."

"That's a little surprising, coming from you, the formerly Lone Monk. Then no more sightseeing." Kaede said. "That guy's annoying enough as it is; we don't need to give him more reason to lecture us." she muttered under her breath.

"Well then, I'll find a short— What's with that look? You don't trust me?" Miroku said, as the others pressed on.

Musica scanned the area. "It's amazing we've yet to see a single sign of our enemy." he said.

At last, they reached a chasm.

"If we make it through here, we'll be in Sanctuary. Hang in there, everyone!" Kyoko said.

"Okay then. Shall we?" Miroku said, and leaped down into the chasm.

"Wha— Do you want to get us lost and chewed out by Kaede?" Ikki said fearfully, glancing over his shoulder at the Diclonius. With a fearful look, Ikki kicked off the ground, and grinded down the side of the cliff on his ATs, and followed Miroku. Alphonse took a running leap, and the suit of armor leaped off the cliff.

Musica smirked. "We are nearly at Sanctuary's Gate. Getting lost here would not be a problem." he said, and removed the necklace, which morphed into a lance, and he followed after Alphonse.

"It's a bit high…" Lucy said fearfully. Kyoko took her hand.

"We'll go together." she said. Lucy nodded, and they both followed after Musica. Blue Dying Will Flames ignited on Kyoko's forehead, and she flew down the chasm, safely carrying Lucy.

Kaede sniffed disapprovingly. Suddenly, the skin on her back bubbled and throbbed. Then, twelve clawed, transparent hands emerged from her back. Four of the vectors settled on the ground, and Kaede used them to climb down the chasm after the others.

"We'll trust you to lead our way, Kaede. Don't fret if you lose your way." Musica said.

Kaede scowled. "Don't lump me with Miroku! Like I'll get lost that easily." she said and led the way.

At last, they came to a large white gate at the end of the chasm.

"We've arrived." Musica said, as the gate opened.

"The others must be here already. Let's go." Lucy said.

Ikki sighed. "Hope they didn't get tired of waiting."

"A little distance can be good for a relationship, you know?" Miroku said, edging toward Lucy, but she shot him a glare, and he stepped back.

"Let's hope they see it that way." Kyoko said.

"I'm sure brother would." Alphonse said.

"Come on." Kaede said, and they walked through the gate, into a pillar of light.


	2. Chapter 2: Scenario I

**Scenario I—A New Threat**

Chapter I-The Journey Begins

The crystal clear water splashed under their feet as they made their way to a group of people in a large space filled with crystal clear water and immaculate white rocks. The eight figures turned as they joined the group among them:

Monkey D. Luffy, a young boy of seventeen wearing a red shirt with sleeves that fell down to his elbows, blue pants, and sandals. A straw hat with three strings embraided with beads rested atop his head of messy black hair. A short scar rested underneath his left eye.

Ichigo Kurosaki, a boy of around 16, with orange hair, wearing a hooded black kimono over a white shirt, wooden sandals, and wielding an enormous sword, with no hilt or guard.

Edward Elric, a short boy of 16, with blond hair tied into a short ponytail, and yellow eyes, wearing a long sleeve red coat over a black shirt and pants. Strings of cloth hung from the end of the sleeves like a shaman robe. The mechanical fingers of his mechanical right arm were barely visible under the sleeve of his coat.

Haru Glory, a young boy of 17 with spiky silver hair, purple eyes, wearing a sleeveless black jacket over a white shirt and pants with chains tied to his pockets, with several rings on his fingers and two earrings in his left ear, with a large broadsword tied to his back, turned to face the goddess.

Allen Walker, a boy of around 17, one wore a black suit, with white fur around the shoulders, and a red tie over a button up white shirt, black pants, polished black shoes and white gloves. The ends of his gloves and his coat had a tattered look to them. A cross shaped scar crossed over his left eye, while his silver hair swayed in the light breeze. He also had a golden, cross shaped earring, dangling by a chain thread from his left ear.

Inuyasha, a young man appearing fifteen, with waist-length white hair, dog-like ears on top of his head, and amber eyes with vertical pupils, wearing a long red kimono, with fur on the collar and sleeves, over a white yukata, wielding an enormous sword with fur wrapped around the hilt.

Naruto Uzumaki, a boy around 16, wore a zip-up black and orange shirt and pants, blue sandals, with no sleeve on his left arm. A head band with the image of a leaf carved into it, was tied around his forehead, nestled around his blonde hair, with two tattered strings of cloth coming off the head band. He also had three lines on each side of his face like fox whiskers.

And Gajeel Redfox, a man in his mid-twenties, wearing a long tattered black cloak, baje pants, and black boots, fingerless gloves, with iron bracelets around his wrists. He had long shaggy black hair, red, reptilian eyes with vertical pupils, and multiple bolt piercings in his nose, ears, neck, eyebrows, arms, and chin.

Kaede made her way through the group to the figure sitting on the throne. The goddess before them wore a long white dress and veil, with long, golden blond hair and blue eyes.

Cosmos stared at her warriors, then held out a hand. Orbs of light glowed around her hands, and flew into the air, circling around the 14 warriors, who stared in awe. Kaede held out her hand and caught one of the orbs, starring at it before it dispersed.

"I implore you…find the crystals, that even in a broken world could never fade." Cosmos said. The warriors turned and hurried off. Luffy did a slight bow to Cosmos, then left, straightening his beaded hat. Kaede glanced at Cosmos, then set out on her own.

"You must defeat the God of Discord. Stop Chaos, and end this conflict." Cosmos said to her leaving warriors…

Kaede walked through Alabasta Kingdom, accompanied by Kyoko, deep in her thoughts…

_Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, imbued us with the power she said we would need in order to fight Chaos. What she gave us was something we had no way of using on our own—divine energy that would rest inside us, awaiting the proper catalyst. According to her, it was a strength that would be tempered through battle—by our own wills—and would eventually coalesce to form a crystal. As she told it, that crystal would then grant us, her soldiers, power to rival that of the gods themselves. So, simple as that. Fight the armies of Chaos, collect your crystal, and go take down the god of discord. At least…that was the plan, as we all headed back to the field of battle once again. What we found when we got there was something else entirely: opposition of a form we never could have expected._

Kaede stopped, a swarm of manikins stood before her, snarling, shrieking, and roaring. Each of the creatures had a long serpentine body, with reptilian legs, covered in boar fur. They had a pair of bat wings, and a long tail covered in spines. Their face was short and stout, with long pointed ears, and beady eyes. Razor sharp teeth protruded from their mouth, strings of yellow saliva traveling between the fangs.

"What a bunch of creeps." she spat.

Kyoko looked fearful. "What are they?"

"Manikins. We just got Cosmos's powers, and now—some new enemies, huh?" Kaede said.

"You think Cosmos might have any ideas about them." Kyoko said.

"Who knows? Just stop them!" Kaede shouted as the manikins attacked. Kaede's vectors surged forward, slicing the manikins in half. The Blue Dying Will Flames appeared on Kyoko's forehead, and she launched forward, and unleashed a blazing kick to the skull of one manikin. There was a crunch of bone as its skull shattered from her kick.

"Kyoko, get down!" Kaede shouted, and Kyoko ducked, as Kaede's vectors spun, creating a tornado that sliced apart the manikins. Kyoko stared in horror and fear as the head of one manikin landed next to her.

"Let's go, before more come!" Kaede shouted, and the two fled.

Chapter II-Unshared Memories

Two figures sat on the roof of a building in Magnolia Town.

One of the boys, Tsunayoshi Sawada, of around 15, with brown eyes and brown hair shaped like a star, wore a tattered hooded black jacket, blue pants with torn knees, and bluish-white gloves , with a yellowish-orange pacifier tied around his neck, and wearing a silver ring with a crest on it on his right index finger.

The other boy, Sasuke Uchiha, of around fifteen, had a slightly muscular build. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a red and white crest on the collar of his shirt. He wore black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope around his waist, tied in a bow, with a sword held in place against his back by the rope. He also wore an open long, black coat with red clouds painted on it. He had chin length, spiky black hair, and cold black eyes.

"Did you go to battle with you nemesis, and claim glorious victory?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Not yet." Tsuna said.

Sasuke smirked. "Still tip-toeing around the idea of committing yourself to the fight?" Tsuna closed his eyes, but did not speak.

"All of a sudden, you find yourself dragged to this sorry place." Sasuke continued. "And all of a sudden, a familiar face appears before you. Not a friend, no. An enemy whom you have no choice but to fight. A misguided prank of fickle gods. The person doesn't matter, only the connection. Even if that person is not the enemy you once hated."

"Even if that person was never an enemy to begin with. Right?" Tsuna said.

"But if you do nothing, your 'enemy' falls prey to one of the others. Can you live with that?" Sasuke said.

Tsuna glanced over. "And what about you, Sasuke? You're decided? You're not going to fight anyone?"

Sasuke shrugged, folding his arms. "Why fight when the outcome is so obvious? We warriors are simply playing the same part over and over. Even without me, the part of Chaos will not falter the slightest bit."

"But, still… Isn't there one here you once called your best friend, but is now an enemy?" Tsuna asked.

"Him? It no longer matters what happens to Naruto. All the encounters and memories in this world—none of it counts for a thing. If I'm to treasure any memories at all, I shall content myself with those I brought with me." Sasuke said. The two sat in silence for a moment, watching the birds in the sky. Sasuke stood up. "Well, I believe I'll go. That beast woman, Diva, has been harping on me for some assistance. I might as well get it over with so she'll shut up and leave me alone. Besides, who knows when some eager hero will appear and start clamoring for a duel. Perhaps you should be on your way as well. If someone sets their sights on you, then quiet time is over." Sasuke said, and started to walked off.

"Yeah, you're probably right. And Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped and glanced back. "Yes?"

"Those memories you have, I hope you manage to keep them." Tsuna said with a smile.

Sasuke smirked. "We are far from being friends, but I suppose it does no harm for me to wish the same for you." Sasuke said, and began leaping across the roofs, as orange Dying Will Flames appeared on Tsuna's forehead, and he flew off in the opposite direction.

Chapter III-First Encounter With A Warrior of Chaos

Kaede and Kyoko made their way through the moonlit Symphonia Kingdom, now accompanied by Ikki and Miroku.

"This is getting us nowhere." Ikki complained loudly, after they fought off a horde of manikins.

"What good is having Cosmos's power, if we can't even make it out of here to use it?" Miroku wondered, scratching his head. Suddenly, Kaede stopped.

"Kaede?" Kyoko said.

"I sense an unrivaled evil…" Kaede said, looking around.

"Well, well…if it isn't Cosmos's warriors, marching straight into my arms of their own accord!"

The four looked up. Sasuke stood on the spire of Symphonia Castle, accompanied by a woman who had knee-length black hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing an ankle length dress with blue lining.

"Been a while since we've seen anything but puppets." Kaede said coldly.

The woman next to Sasuke giggled. "Really? Could it be you're…out of steam? Oh, you poor dears! Turn around. You still have more manikins waiting for a chance to play!" Diva laughed, tossing back her hair. The manikins stepped forward, snarling. Suddenly, Kaede's vectors struck them down.

"Go! Now! I'll deal with these two." Kaede said, staring at Sasuke and Diva.

"You better come back in one piece." Miroku said, and hurried off, carrying Yoh and Kyoko under his arms.

Diva wrapped her arms around Sasuke, smiling. "Well, Sasuke-kun… It looks like now's the time to show us what you can do. There's only one of them too, you know. This is your chance to shine!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke scowled, and shoved her away. "Will you stop talking? It gives me a headache every time you open that mouth of yours. I do not take orders or cues from you, Diva. I will engage them when I choose, and how I choose."

Diva merely laughed. "Fine, fine, fine, fine, whatever. I'll shut up and watch you do your thing, okay? Just get on with the showing-me-that-you-can-actually-put-up-a-fight part already!" Diva said, and sat down, as Sasuke leaped off the building, landing before Kaede, as he drew a sword from a sheath on his back. Suddenly, his eyes turned red, with three flame shaped symbols around his pupils.

"A poor soul, ever alone… No choice but to fulfill your destiny…and fall."

The two ran forward. Sasuke tucked the sword under his left arm, and weaved hand signs together, and inhaled deeply.

"Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" he shouted, and expelled a stream of flame from his mouth. Two of Kaede's vectors stepped on the ground, and raised her into the air, out of reach of the flames. As she landed back on the ground, Kaede twitched her head, and three vectors launched forward. Sasuke drew his sword back, and began swinging it, spinning it in circles, blocking the vectors. Sasuke leaped through the air, and lashed out a kick. Kaede held her arms up, blocking the kick, and barrel-rolled through the air, as her vectors attacked. Sasuke leaped back, dodging and weaving between buildings, as the clawed hands grasped at him, eager to slice him open. Kaede gave chase.

"Get her! Get her!" Diva cheered, applauding as she watched. Sasuke scowled at her.

"Shut up!" he shouted. His lapse in concentration cost him. He gasped as one of the vectors grabbed his legs. With a yell, Sasuke was pulled back, into the midst of the vectors, which unleashed a violent barrage of blows. With a yell, Kaede raised her vectors into the air, and slammed Sasuke into a building, and released him. Sasuke fell to the ground, gasping in pain, as he began to vanish into white smoke. A shadow fell over him, as Diva smirked.

"Oopsie! Someone went and lost, didn't he?" she giggled. Then an ugly scowl crossed Diva's face. "You know what they say about second place: completely pathetic! Don't sweat, a little thing like that's not gonna be the end of you." she said. Sasuke scowled, and made a rude hand gesture at her, as he finished vanishing into smoke.

Diva smiled, showing rather sharp teeth. "Should be the end of that rebellious phase of yours, though! The next time you fight, it'll be study time! All over again! Oh, what kind of deliciously depraved memories should I fill you up with this time around?" Diva looked up suddenly, and jumped back as the vectors closed, inches from her head. "What? You're still here?"

Kaede scowled. "You'd let your friend die? You're not very different from the manikins."

"And that is the reason you're still standing now. Shouldn't you be kissing the sole of my shoes in appreciation?" Diva stated, her blue eyes gleaming.

"How dare you…" Kaede snarled.

"Besides, it's not like he's really gonna die from that. Let him be, he'll be back." Diva said, tossing back her long black hair.

Kaede stared. "He's not dead?"

"Now now, don't you go prying into that. Even if I went to the trouble of explaining, you'd just forget! Well, it's been lovely, but being me doesn't mean I'm free. Good-byeeee!" Diva sang, and vanished into thin air, leaving behind a blue rose.

Kaede stared at the rose. "What in the world was that all about?"

Chapter IV-"Forgive Me."

Musica watched the moon rise from inside one of the castles in feudal Japan, his lance resting against his shoulder.

"Hey there, Sir Stands-alone!"

Musica glanced over as Gajeel approached him.

"Need something?" Musica said with a smile.

"Nah, nothing in particular. Just saw you over here, all by your lonesome, thought you might need some company." Gajeel said, leaning against the wall.

Musica snorted. "How touching." he said with a smirk.

Gajeel chuckled. "I wouldn't go that far. But since I'm here anyway… We need to chat about a thing or two."

"More of your memories have returned?" Musica asked interestedly.

"Nah, nothin' like that. It has to do with right now. With allies. With trust. With you." Gajeel said. Musica turned to look at him. "Now don't go getting' all aggravated with me. It ain't that serious. To put it bluntly, choosin' to spend all this time by yourself ain't makin' you popular." Gajeel explained.

"I wasn't trying—"

"It's not so much what you're tryin' or not tryin' to do. It's more how it looks to all the others. Especially the kids—they take your actions the wrong way. If you let 'em simmer for too long, there'll be trouble." Gajeel stated.

Musica raised an eyebrow. "There's been talk?"

"The thing's I've heard man, you have no idea." Gajeel said.

"Is this…some kind of jest?" Musica said, a slight tenseness to his tone.

"Too obvious, huh? Okay, so that last bit was a joke. Heh. Nothing's really happened yet, but still…that doesn't change the fact that everyone's worried." Gajeel said.

"Worried? For me? How cute." Musica said.

"I don't have all the answers. Though it'd help if you tried to fit in a little more." Gajeel said, and started walking off. "Maybe add to the banter; join in the laughter. That's all it'd take to put their little minds to rest. Well, I said all I came here to say. Guess I'll be off." Gajeel waved a hand in farewell.

"Gajeel!" Musica called out.

"Yeah?"  
>"Your concern…I appreciate it." Musica said, smiling.<p>

Gajeel laughed slightly. "Anytime." he said, and walked off.

Musica turned back to look at the moon. Then movement caught his eye. "Edward…and Haru…" Musica stood up, and gripped his spear tightly. "Forgive me, my friends…" Musica said, and leaped out of the building, and threw the spear at the two.

Chapter V-Traitor?

Kaede stood in the throne room of Alabasta Castle. She stopped as another manikin stood before her, swinging from the arms of a statue. Kaede scowled, summoning her vectors. A shriek made her glance over, as two more manikins appeared, knuckle-walking towards her.

"No matter how many you take down, more spring up…" Kaede muttered.

Suddenly, the two manikins struck the wall, a silver lance impaled through their heads. Kaede stared, as the figure tore the lance out of their heads, and struck down the remaining manikin.

"Musica?" she gasped.

Musica glance at her, but remained silent.

"You made it out. What about the others? Yoh, Kyoko…?" Kaede broke off suddenly as she spotted Allen tucked under Musica's arm. "Allen! Someone got him?" Kaede gasped, as Musica set him down.

"Yes." Musica said, and started to walk away.

"Allen! Who did this to you?" Kaede said, staring at the multiple cuts and injuries on Allen's body. Allen stirred slightly.

"M…Musica… Why…"

Kaede's eyes widened. "Musica!" she gasped. She looked up, and quickly rolled to the side, as Musica made to attack her with the spear. Kaede summoned her vectors, as Musica turned to face her, spinning the lance around so that the tip was aimed at her heart.

"Musica? What are you doing?" Kaede demanded. Musica was silent. Then he launched forward. Kaede leaped back, using her vectors for support, as Musica struck the ground.

"Musica! Stop this!" Kaede shouted, as a vector grabbed the lance, and twisted it away. Musica leaped into the air, his eyes narrowed, and thrust the lance down, slicing through one of Kaede's vectors. Musica and Kaede leaped back, staring at each other. Then Musica drew back the lance. Two of Kaede's vectors grabbed the ground for support, as two more readied themselves.

"Silver Strike!" Musica shouted, and threw the lance. Kaede lashed out her vectors and caught the lance, while forced back. Two more of her vectors grabbed the lance, while another two dug into the ground. With a scowl, Kaede twitched her head, and the vectors threw the lance. Musica leaped into the air and caught it.

Chapter VI-An Enemies Warning

A high-pitch cackle sounded from the air.

"Oh ho, if it isn't our double-crossing young disturber of peace."

A black hole appeared, from out which stepped a figure resembling the grotesque caricature of a Victorian gentleman. A rotund figure, he had sickly gray skin and was dressed in a large coat and top hat decorated with mistletoe and a crescent moon, with an enormous grin plastered on his face, revealing every single one of his fang-like teeth. The figure wore a pair of pince-nez, half moon spectacles over his yellow eyes, which appeared to have slitted, vertical pupils, like a snakes. In his hands, the figure held an umbrella shaped like four conjoined bat wings. There was a whooshing noise as the black hole vanished.

The Millennium Earl snickered as a cloud of sand appeared next to him, and formed into an exceedingly large man of around 6 feet wearing a button-up, long sleeve orange plaid shirt stretched over his wide chest, an indigo velvet scarf, and a silk black and gray fur coat draped over his broad shoulders, ironed black pants and polished Italian shoes with buckles. Several beads hung from his scarf. There was a flushed, grayish-tone to his skin. He has slicked back, purplish-black hair. The man's eyes are half closed, with a long, stitched up scar running horizontally across his whole face. Several gemstones are worn on his fingers, with a pair of earrings in each of his ears. A sudden burst of wind blows the man's coat aside, revealing the loss of his left hand to have been replaced by a large, golden hook. The second figure lit a large cigar.

"Tell me, how many friends whom you've betrayed does that now make?" the Millennium Earl cackled.

"What?" Kaede gasped.

Musica turned suddenly, picked up Allen's body, and ran.

"Musica!" Kaede shouted, chasing after him, but Musica was already gone.

The Millennium Earl grinned, showing his pointed teeth. "This may be well worth hunting. I shall pursue him for the time being."

The second figure removed his cigar. "Suit yourself." Crocodile said, and the Millennium Earl vanished in a black hole.

Crocodile turned to Kaede, who readied herself to fight.

"A manikin army will soon sweep across the very place we stand. I needn't bother lifting my hand against the likes of you. The beasts have served their purpose better than you know. They may have…imperfections…but they are more than capable of defeating you." Crocodile said, expelling a stream of cigar smoke.

"Says who?" Kaede spat.

Crocodile smirked, as he placed his cigar back in his mouth. "Most of your friends have already departed. You'd best enjoy what precious time you have left."

"Departed? What's that supposed to mean?" Kaede demanded, as Crocodile began to walk away.

"Manikins are merciless. They know only how to deliver death and destruction, from which there can be no return. I suspect that we shall not see each other again. Fare thee well, soldier of Cosmos." Crocodile said, and vanished into a cloud of sand. Kaede scowled.

_The world calls on strong wills._

_Those wills then search for still more…_

_A warrior is chosen only on strength._

_One considers not the warrior's own will…_


	3. Chapter 3: Scenario II

**Scenario II-Stern Eyes**

_While retreating after parting ways with Kaede, Miroku and Kyoko, Ikki strays from his friends._

_Stranded on an island, he searches for a way back to Sanctuary_

Chapter I-The Beast Girl

Ikki sighed, as he walked through the tower.

"Such a pain. All paths back to Sanctuary are blocked. And I've lost sight of the others, too. Guess I better find a way back…"

Ikki kicked off the ground and grinded up a railing leading the fifth floor of the 30 floor tower, after having gotten separated from Miroku and Kyoko. He sighed again. "I wish I had wings. It'd make getting to Chaos so much easier… I guess I better take it easy and stay safe while I'm alone." Ikki said, and hurried through the island, searching, steering clear of the manikins. Suddenly, Ikki stopped.

"Someone's there." he said.

Suddenly, a girl of sixteen stepped out of the forest. She had long, unkempt black hair, crimson eyes, and wore a long, dirty tattered dress. In her hands, she held a curved katana. There was a glazed look in her eyes.

"Destroy…" the girl said dully. "Must destroy all foes… Enemy… Destroy!" she shouted, spotting Ikki, and her eyes gleamed dangerously. Drawing back the katana, the girl emitted a bestial roar from her throat, and charged. Ikki shrieked in fear, and ducked as she swung the sword, cutting off a strand of hair on his head.

"No choice." Ikki tightened the ATs to his feet. Then, as the girl swung her sword, Ikki kicked up a foot, blocking the attack. A metallic clang echoed around the tower as the sword and rollerblades locked. The girl snarled, snapping her teeth at him, like a wild animal thirsting for warm blood. Ikki leaned back, then quickly head-butted her. The girl yelled in pain, but quickly recovered. Ikki leaped into the air as her sword struck the ground, carving up the earth. With a flick of her wrist, the girl swung the sword again, and this time, the blade passed, barely a millimeter from Ikki nose. Ikki spun through the air, and landed on the sword, grinding across it, before grabbing the girl's shoulders, and crashing her into the ground. With a twitch of his foot, Ikki kicked the sword away from her, and it skidded across the floor.

"Must…destroy…" the girl panted, a growl in her throat.

"Stop this! I don't want to hurt you!" Ikki shouted.

"Destroy…!" Suddenly, the girl screamed, grabbing her head. "Argh!"

"Hey! Are you all right?" Ikki reached out, but the girl vanished suddenly, as though she teleported, leaving him crouching on the floor..

"What's her problem? Something didn't seem right with her. Who are Cosmos and Chaos anyway, calling all these different people here? Oh well, I gotta return to Sanctuary. There's gotta be a way out of this tower." Ikki said, and continued skating up the floors of the tower.

Chapter II-Chiropterans

Ikki sighed in frustration as he arrived at the top floor of the tower..

"Still no path to Sanctuary." he said, sighing again.

"Oh, you crack me up, big sister! 'Don't want to fight…' she says!"

Ikki looked up. Two figures stood in the stands: Diva and…

"It's that girl!" Ikki said in surprise, as the girl in the tattered dress cowered under Diva.

Diva placed a shoe on the other girls' head. "Who are you, and what did you do to my big sister, the one who was having such a blast beating the pulp out of people?" she said menacingly.

"I didn't… I don't…" the other girl whimpered.

"Listen, we're Chiropterans. Vicious beasts! With vicious power, meant for mayhem and destruction! Now tell me, how is a person like that going to decide she 'doesn't want to fight'? You'd better straighten up, sis." Diva said.

Ikki scratched his head. "It seems like they're arguing with each other. I…better keep out of it." he decided, and started to walk away. Then a scream split the air. Ikki turned around to see Diva stomping repeatedly on the other girl. At last, Diva drew forth a rapier sword.

"So much for Ms. Nice Younger Sister!" she giggled, and plummeted the sword down. There was a flash of sparks. Diva looked up, as Ikki held one of his feet forward, blocking the attack. The other girl stared at him.

"Go!" Ikki shouted. The girl scampered away, looking frightened. Diva scowled.

"Can't you see when someone's busy? Run along and play now!" she said.

"How about this: leave her alone!" Ikki spat.

Diva scowled. "In that case, play dead! You're about to learn why 'oppose' rhymes with 'dispose'!" she sang.

"I hate lectures." Ikki smirked.

Diva spun through the air, striking out with the sword. Ikki jumped, high enough that the rapier passed under him. Then Ikki lashed out a kick. Diva leaped back, and Ikki's kick shattered the ground as the ATs struck the ground. Diva then charged forward. Ikki dashed forward, unleashing a flurry of kicks. Diva spun her sword around, blocking the attacks. Ikki lashed out again with both feet, his hand grinding along the ground, and his attack knocked Diva's sword out of her hand. With a yell, Ikki grabbed her sword and thrust it forward. Diva's eyes widened as it went straight through her head.

"Didn't really want it to end like this, but…" Ikki began.

"End like what?"

Ikki stared in disbelief as Diva blinked at him, blood running down her face. Reaching up, she grabbed the sword and pulled, the blade sliding out of her skull with a wet slicing sound. At once, the skin on her head began to bubble and mend, regenerating, until there was no sign of a wound. Diva stuck her tongue out, and licked up the blood around her lips.

"Mmm. So, shall we keep playing?" Diva said.

Ikki stared, one of his eyelids twitching, mouth open, a funny choking noise coming out. Diva laughed, falling to the ground and rolling.

"You should see your face!" she squealed with laughter, pointing at him with one hand as she clutched her side with the other. "And here I thought you were just another prepubescent pretty boy… Incredible! That's the most fun I've had in minutes!"

A whimper made Ikki glance over. The fight had carried over in the direction of the other girl, who sat, cowering, her hands over her head. Ikki glanced at Diva, who was still laughing. Then he picked up the other girl in his arms. She let out a yell of fright, thrashing in his arm.

"Let's go!" he said, and ran skated down the railing as Diva still laughed. At last, Diva took a shuddering breath, wiping the tears from her eyes, and looked around.

"Hm?"

"We'll finish this next time! For now, I'm just gonna take her with me. Catch ya later!" Ikki called out, and the two disappeared down an elevator shaft.

Diva stood there in silence. "Fine, you just go on and take her with you then. After all, my big sister always comes running back to me anyway." she said, and walked off, singing an opera.

Chapter III-Saya

Ikki ran through the tower, the girl in his arms. Then he skidded to a halt, and set her down.

"Are you tired? Sorry, but we need to move, just a little further. You don't want to get caught, do you?" Ikki said.

"But… I'm a warrior of Chaos…even if I run…" the girl began.

"You'd get caught? You're wrong, you run so that you _don't___get caught." Ikki said, and they pressed onwards. At last, they arrived at the floor level.

"This should be far enough away so they won't find us. Oh, I'm Ikki, by the way. And you are…?"

The girl whimpered, clutching her katana sword as though it was a shield.

"Okay…" Ikki muttered.

"You're…one of Cosmos's warriors." the girl said.

"Ah, yeah, I am." Ikki responded.

"Then, please…kill me." the girl begged. Ikki stared. "I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to hurt people, or destroy things anymore. So please!"

Ikki continued to stare. "Couldn't you just stop fighting and not use your powers? I mean, that's gotta be better than the alternative." he said finally.

The girl stared in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm… You're my enemy. Aren't you?"

"People are people, aren't they? It doesn't matter what

'side' you're on." Ikki explained. "Back there, it looked like you were in trouble. So I did what I thought was right and got you out. I mean, I knew you were on the other side, but… What difference does that make, ya know?"

"You don't care?" the girl said, still looking confused.

"Not really. It doesn't change anything, does it? What does you being in trouble have to do with Cosmos or Chaos?" Ikki pointed out.

"Well, I mean we're both soldiers, and we were summoned here to fight." the girl said.

"Sure, we were summoned here to fight. But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna throw away what I believe in. I decided to help you because that's what I wanted to do. And I have no intention of hurting you. That's not me." Ikki said, grinning. "Listen…don't think about things so hard, alright. You don't wanna end up just doing whatever people tell you to, do you?" Then he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" the girl said.

Ikki stopped. "This battle's gonna be over before you know it. And I can already tell you Cosmos is gonna be the winner. Once Chaos is out of the picture, things oughta settle down a little bit. And then we'll be able to go home, right? Until then, go somewhere safe and hide out until this is all over. Somewhere you won't have to fight. I'll come and find you, then. Then you can come back to see Cosmos with the rest of us."

"To see…Cosmos?" the girl said in confusion.

"Yeah. If you become one of her warriors, you should be able to go back to where you come from too. Anyway, I better get going. I've still got some fighting to do. Find somewhere to lay low. I'll be back for you." Ikki said, and continued off.

"Ikki…"

Ikki turned back to the girl. "Yeah? What is it?"

"My name's…Saya."

"Saya…" Ikki smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Saya." he said, and continued off.

_To wish not to fight is a desire that ought not to have a place in this world._

_That is precisely why I wished to know what it was she held dear._

Chapter IV-The Warrior of Cosmos

_A girl, fearing her own powers as a tool for destruction, decides to fight of her own volition._

Saya sat outside the tower, watching the spot where Ikki had vanished.

"Ikki said… 'You can make your own decisions. You already have. You don't want to fight.' Is that truly…my will?" Suddenly, a shriek split the air. Saya looked up, and clambered off the rock. A second later, it shattered as a manikin struck it. More manikins emerged from the trees, baring their fangs, knuckle-walking towards her. "Those are… Manikins? Where are they—"

Saya's eyes widened. "They're headed for Cosmos's throne! If Cosmos falls, her warriors will… Ikki!" Saya stared at the katana in her hand. Suddenly, her eyes gleamed, and she unsheathed it. "I'll use my powers for everyone!" The manikins attacked. Saya ducked and swing her sword, cutting open one manikin's throat. The others shoved it aside, and lashed out. Saya gasped as one manikin's claws raked her shoulders. Then her eyes widened fearfully, as she spotted the green liquid around her wound. The manikin hissed as the poison dripped from its claws.

"I can't…" Saya charged forward, staggering. "I can't let you pass me to reach Cosmos's throne. I will fight…not to destroy, but to protect!" Saya lunged forward, and swung. The two manikins screamed as their bodies were severed severely. Saya stood there, breathing heavily. Then she keeled over.

"Ikki…" she said weakly, as her vision blurred. The bushes parted. "Ikki…" she said hopefully. However, instead, a different figure stood before her. She couldn't make out his face. Saya's eyes closed, just as he lifted her in his arms…

Cosmos stared at Saya in Luffy's arms. "She was fighting the manikins." Luffy explained. Cosmos nodded silently.

"But…why?" Luffy looked confused.

"I sense a strong conviction in her. She no longer wishes to fight. She wants peace." Cosmos explained. She placed a hand on Saya's face.

"Cosmos… You realize this girl's a warrior of Chaos?"" Luffy said.

"Yes. But even so, she is a warrior who longs to bring an end to this long war. I do not wish that dream to be extinguished." Cosmos said. Her hand glowed with an aura, which passed around Saya. "Rest child, until you are well. When you awaken, you can choose a new path…of your own, free will."


	4. Chapter 4: Scenario III

**Scenario III-Clues**

Chapter I-Friends

_After parting ways with Kaede and the others, Miroku has long wandered alone, where he reunites with Alphonse._

_Hoping to reunite with their friends, they have arrived in the Soul Society…_

Miroku sighed, brushing back his hair, as he stared across the Soul Society, searching, as Alphonse's empty eyes in the helmet scanned the horizon.

"Everything looks the same here. I'm lost." Miroku sighed again. "Where'd everybody go?... Ah, or was I separated from the others?"

"Don't worry. We'll find brother and the others." Alphonse assured him.

With a third sigh, Miroku and Alphonse marched through the buildings. "We're making steady progress. It's a little concerning… We'll reach Sanctuary in no time at this rate! But we'll should probably help the others if we find them." Miroku said. Alphonse nodded in agreement. He stopped suddenly.

"What's this?" he said, picking up a hairpin. A crunch of gravel made him turn.

"In a place like this? It was probably put there. Could be some kind of trap." Inuyasha scowled. Ichigo eyed the hairpin.

"Then it's a pretty clever one. Look, it's perfectly safe." Miroku said, taking it from Alphonse's hand..

Ichigo stepped forward. "H-hey, Miroku, do you mind if I take it?" he said slowly.

Miroku stared down at it. "Well, it's not like a need it, but what do you want with it?"

"Well…"

"Well. It's yours!" Miroku smiled, pushing it into Ichigo's hands. "Don't drop it now!" he said, as Ichigo walked away, tucking the hairpin in his robes. "He's pretty interesting."

"Interesting?" Inuyasha said, bewildered.

"All of them are." Alphonse said.

"Don't you think so? These guys are like characters from a fairy tale. They've got skills and garments like I've never seen. One of them can even summon demons." Miroku said. "At least, they look like demons. Lucy calls them 'celestial spirits'. Think about it, we'd never've met these people if all this hadn't happened. Gotta take the chance to get to know 'em, Inuyasha. Expand our horizons. You choose to sit off, Inuyasha. How do you expect to make any friends?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "This is a battlefield. Why do I need to 'make friends'? Why get to know each other when we're all headed back to our own worlds anyway?"

Miroku sighed. "Oh please, you can't be serious? For a grown man, that's kind of naïve. If it's not forever, there's no point getting close to anyone." Miroku said in a deep imitation of Inuyasha.

"That's not what I meant…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Listen: even if we lived in the same world, there'd come a time when life would pull us apart. It's not a reason to avoid people." Alphonse explained.

"Even if it's someone you love more than life itself, that time will come. There's no guarantee you'll even get to say goodbye. But before that happens, you get to be together, right? You can't just waste all that potential for a rewarding relationship. Do you see what I'm saying? You gotta forget about the stuff you can't change and enjoy the now! I guess what I mean is, let's try to get along." Miroku said. Inuyasha watched as Miroku and Alphonse walked off.

"This guy's got serious problems…" he muttered, and walked away.

Chapter II-Homunculi

Miroku and Alphonse stared around the State Alchemy City, as the sun set, casting the city in darkness. "Well now… Is this my first time through here, or my second?" Miroku wondered.

"The only thing we can tell you…" spoke a woman's voice.

"is that it is your last." spoke another voice.

Miroku and Alphonse turned, ready to fight. 7 figures stepped out of the shadows. The woman who had spoken had curly, waist length black hair, and wore a very revealing black suit, with elbow length black gloves, and high heeled black boots. She had blackish-red eyes, with vertical, cat-like pupils, and wore red lipstick. The tattoo of a snake wrapped around a cross sat just beneath her collarbone.

"A warrior of Cosmos, are we? Come with foolish thoughts of slaying us, monk?" Lust said. Beside her, a large, rotund figure with beady eyes, wearing a loose black shirt with the same tattoo as Lust, stared hungrily at them.

"Lust, can I eat them?" he said, licking his lips. "Not now, Gluttony." Lust said, placing a hand on his head, and Gluttony fell silent, staring at Miroku and Alphonse.

Miroku backed away. "Hey, uh…no need to get upset. No offense meant, I'll be on my way!" he said, and turned, fleeing. Suddenly, one of the figures dashed forward, blocking their way. He was a massive figure, with bulky muscles, the same tattoo as Lust and Gluttony on his shoulders, long, lanky hair, and a overall pants stood before them.

"Too…tiring…to…stop you… But…must… Pride's…orders…" Sloth said slowly. Miroku turned slowly, staring fearfully at the homunculi, as he and Alphonse stood back to back.

"So soon? We've not had a guest in some time." spoke Wrath, who looked like a middle-aged man with short black hair, a thick black moustache, wearing a military uniform and eye patch. One of the homunculi stepped forward. He looked like a 5 year old child, dressed in a fancy tan suit. Miroku noticed the others gave him a commanding berth. The homunculus's eyes glanced around at Miroku and Alphonse, then to his companions.

"Lust, Envy, Greed, Gluttony. Play with them." Pride said in a terrifying, whispering voice, and Pride, Wrath and Sloth vanished, leaving Lust and Gluttony, accompanied by Greed, a buffed up, mildly muscle figure wearing a sleeveless black jacket, black pants and shoes, with cropped black hair, and black sunglasses, the same tattoo on his left hand. Behind him stood Envy, who bore the appearance of an androgynous and beautiful teenage boy, with long spiky green hair that fell over his face, wearing a black headband, black gloves, a sleeveless tank top, black shorts, and black cloth wrapped around his feet.

"At least allow us to bid you a proper farewell. I will drown you in the darkness." Lust laughed, as her fingernails extended into blades again.

"'Fraid we're gonna hafta pass on that." Miroku said, gripping his staff tightly, as he pulled a scroll from his robes. Greed laughed insanely, and lunged through the air.

"Miroku, get down!" Alphonse shouted, and Miroku ducked as Alphonse swung a fist, which connected with the side of Greed's face, sending him flying.

"Gluttony, why don't you play with the armored one." Envy offered. Gluttony laughed excitedly, and ran forward, his mouth open wide.

Lust dashed forward, her claws trailing behind her, leaving five gouges in the buildings, accompanied by Envy.

"Damn kid!" Greed spat, tossing off his shattered sunglasses, and charged towards Alphonse, who held back Gluttony. Miroku opened the scroll, and began chanting. Lust's eyes widened and she leaped back as an orb of white light soared towards her. Then, Miroku pulled a string of sacred beads from his robe, and through them into the air, chanting again. The beads soared down, and Lust scowled as they wrapped around her.

"Now, I shall purge your soul!" Miroku shouted, and raised up two fingers, as the beads gleamed. Suddenly, he leaped back as Envy brought a kick down. "Come, monk, let's play." Envy said, and his appearance shifted into that of a beautiful young woman with long black hair, wearing black and red armor, and carrying a massive boomerang. Miroku's eyes widened.

"S-Sango?" Meanwhile, Lust smirked and flexed her fingers. Her elongated fingernails sliced through the beads as though they were cheese. Miroku stared with wide eyes at Envy. Suddenly, Envy threw the boomerang, and Miroku threw himself to the ground. Lust leaped forward suddenly, and her claws lashed out.

"Miroku!" Alphonse kicked aside Greed and Gluttony, then clapped his hands together, and placed them on the ground. The earth rose into a shield, covering Miroku, and Lust's claws embedded in it. Envy scowled, reverting to his original appearance.

"Stay out of this! You have your own problems." Envy said, and grinned suddenly. With a burst of speed, Gluttony charged forward, and his mouth closed on Alphonse's shoulder.

Envy's eyes widened then. "Say…you're Hohenheim of Light's kid, aren't you?" he said.

"What of it?" Alphonse shouted, throwing off Gluttony. Envy charged forward, and unleashed a powerful kick that sent Alphonse crashing through a building.

"Take me to Hohenheim!" Envy shouted, morphing into a golem, which slammed a fist into Alphonse, knocking him aside. "To that bastard!" Envy turned into a rhinoceros, and gored Alphonse's armor, then through him through the air. Suddenly, a massive shadow passed over them, as Envy turned into a giant green dragon with fin-like structures. "TO OUR FATHER!" Envy shouted, and lunged forward. Alphonse reached out, and grabbed Envy's mouth. With a yell, Alphonse jerked his hands apart, snapping Envy's jaws. The dragon howled in rage and pain, blood seeping from its mouth. Suddenly, rubble was pushed aside, and Greed stepped forward, as his right hand turned into steel.  
>"I'll show you a real punch, kid." he said, and drew back the fist, and punched Alphonse. The suit of armor shattered.<p>

"Alphonse!" Miroku shouted, blocking Lust and Envy's attacks.

"He's fine. Remember, he no longer has a body. His soul is all that's left. Destroying that armor won't harm him." Lust smirked.

Scowling, Miroku jumped back, and set his staff down. "Seems I have no choice." he muttered, and removed the beads around his right hand. Then he grabbed the cloth covering his palm.

"Alphonse, can you get back?" shouted, as the suit of armor stood up.  
>"Yes!" Alphonse said, picking up his helmet.<p>

"Then keep behind me!" Miroku ordered.

"Like we'll let you escape!" Envy shouted.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku shouted, and removed the cloth, revealing a hole in the palm of his hand. At once, there was a roar of wind. Lust gasped, and dug her hands and feet into the ground as a massive gust of wind appeared from nowhere like a vacuum, sucking into the hole in Miroku's hand. Gluttony whimpered, and sank his teeth into a building, holding on tight, as Greed slammed his feet and hands into the earth, and Envy morphed into a snake, which wrapped around a pole, holding on tightly. There was a shattering as buildings crumbled from the wind, and were pulled into the vortex. Lust scowled, and dug still deeper into the ground as she and the others were slowly pulled forward. Miroku, meanwhile, began to wince in pain, as the hole opened wider, slowly and slowly devouring him. Lust gasped suddenly as she was torn from the ground. "Damn this!" Greed snarled as he was pulled out of the ground. Gluttony yelled in fear as his became unlodged, and Envy hissed furiously, still a snake, as he spiraled through the air towards the hole in Miroku's hand. With a pained yell, however, Miroku covered his hand.

At once, the wind died, and the debris crashed to the ground. The four homunculi fell down, eyes wide. "To make me fear…for my own life…" Lust panted. The snake writhed on the floor, as Envy reverted to his original appearance. Greed sat up, scowling, as he pushed debris off of him. Gluttony, sat, whimpering fearfully. Lust slowly staggered to her feet, as Miroku knelt on the ground, clutching his hand.

"Miroku!" Alphonse shouted, hurrying over.

"I'm all right…" Miroku breathed heavily.

"It's time to put an end to this game." Lust said, as her fingernails elongated.

Miroku looked up.

"What's wrong? Frozen by fear's icy grip?" Lust said.

"O-of course not. No…not at all. Just, I, um…" Suddenly, Miroku's face went red, and a foolish grin appeared. "I was just admiring your appearance is all."

He fell back, cowering, as one of Lust's fingernails appeared, inches from impaling him in the head. Lust scowled.

"Unbelievable. Cosmos must rest well with _brave_ defenders of your like." Envy sneered.

"Hey, don't look at me. I couldn't believe it either. Somebody oughta tell her how to pick 'em better, you know." Miroku said.

Greed smirked slightly, her eyes narrowed. "So, you disrespect even the goddess whom you sir. I would pity her, did I not oppose her."

"I don't exactly 'serve' anyone." Miroku said. "I'm just working with her, that's it. If the world comes to an end, that's bad news, right? So the only choice left is to try and protect it. Then again, you know, it could be a little tough the way things are. What with these—what are they? Munchkins?"

"Manikins." Lust corrected.

"Can I eat them?" Gluttony asked.

"No." Envy said.

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, them. That's what I meant. Those things are getting' real old, real fast. It's ridiculous! Where do they all come from? Anyway, I plan on finding a way to get back home, munchkin infestation or not. I'm just doing what I've got to do to make that happen. I'm not 'serving' anyone, or anything like that. Sure, I might not be a god, but I figure I have some hope. That's all a soldier like me's really got."

Lust smirked even wider. "Manikins have no place in this world. They are a foreign presence that unbalances a most delicate equilibrium." she explained. Miroku looked confused. "Know this, human. Manikins are cursed mockeries of life that crawled forth from the Rift, and now befoul this realm. Their masters do no more than pull the puppets' strings."

"So, you aren't making them, then?" Miroku asked.

"There exists a portal which connects this plane to theirs. Seal that door, and no more of the puppets will be able to emerge." Envy stated.

"Meaning they won't keep multiplying?" Miroku said.

"A great deal of taint has already spilt forth from the gate and into this realm. If you desire to stem its flow, follow the trail and seek out the source." Greed offered.

"Closing a door sounds easy enough." Miroku muttered. Then his eyes narrowed. "But if that's really all it takes, why would you tell me."

Lust laughed. "Did you not listen? These beings surge through the portal, even as we speak. Should you choose to seek it out, all you will find is endless battle, and certain doom." Lust stepped back, as the others melted into the shadows. "As for me…I am curious to see what manner of death you select for yourself." Lust said, and laughed once more as she vanished.

Miroku stood up, picking up his staff, and glanced at Alphonse. "Better let everyone know what's up." he said.


	5. Chapter 5: Scenario IV

**Scenario IV-Where Memories Wait**

Chapter I-Forgotten

_Lucy continues on her journey with Gajeel, but still finds no clue to a crystal._

_In the western lands, they find themselves cornered by the manikins…_

Gajeel scowled as they stared out across the Hidden Leaf Village as the manikins encircled them. Inhaling, Gajeel scowled, then exhaled a stream of iron shrapnel, which tore apart the manikins, leaving a bloody mess.

"No one's around. Just these damn creatures." Gajeel spat.

"We have to inform Cosmos of these manikins. Let's hurry, Gajeel." Lucy said, and the two continued on their way…

Lucy stared around as she lowered the whip in the Soul Society, having defeated a manikin. "How odd. I could have sworn this was the right way. And where's Gajeel? Did we get separated? What should I go?" Lucy paced back and forth.

"Gajeel? Gajeel, where are you?" Lucy sighed. "Better find him." Raising two fingers to her mouth, Lucy whistled loudly. "GAJEEL!" she called out. There where footsteps. "Gajeel?" Lucy said eagerly.

It wasn't Gajeel. A boy of seventeen wearing a pink scarf that looked like it was made of scales, and tan pants, and had light pink hair, and reptilian likes eyes, with a symbol like a bird tattooed on his right shoulder stood there. His bare chest and back revealed muscles and scars.

Lucy's eyes widened. "It can't be…" she whispered.

The boy spotted her. "Who are you?" he said. Then he shrugged. "You shouldn't hang around here. This place is kinda dangerous." Then Natsu blinked. "Did we…meet somewhere before?" Then he shook his head. "Sorry. Really gotta get going." he said, and ran off. Lucy watched him in silence.

"That's him. No mistaking it. that's really him. Natsu, wait!" Lucy shouted, chasing after him. However, there was no sign of him. She stared sadly at the ground. "You weren't at Sanctuary with the others. That means…you're a warrior of Chaos. Have you forgotten about me? About Gajeel? Even Fairy Tail?" Lucy stood in silence. Then she looked up. "I've got to catch up to him. I'm sure he'd remember everything if we talked." she said, and ran off.

_Natsu… You seemed to be searching for someone. Are you searching for Gajeel?_

Chapter II-Summoned Beast Battle

Gajeel's eyes widened as he stood in Magnolia Town. "You… What're you doin' in a place like this?"

Natsu scowled. "Taking you down. What else would I be doin' here?"

Gajeel smirked, his red eyes narrowed. "Is that it? They call you here to try and beat me, did they? You just can't get enough of chasin' after me, can ya, boy?"

"Can the talk! Bring in on! Or are you too scared?" Natsu shouted, flames engulfing his hands.

Gajeel scowled. "Stupid kid… Gone and gotten yourself brainwashed. Well, you asked for it, Salamander!" Gajeel shouted, drawing back his own fists."

"Wait!"

Gajeel stopped suddenly. "Lucy!" he gasped, as she ran past him.

"Wait! Please, just wait!" Lucy pleaded.

"Don't worry, I can handle him on my own. You hang back and keep safe." Gajeel said.

Lucy shook her head. "No! I won't let you. He'll understand if I explain. He'll remember, I know he will! Please…just give me a little time."

"You sure?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy was silent, as she stepped forward. "Natsu… It's me, Lucy. Remember?"

Natsu scowled. "I don't know any Lucys. Now get outta my way! This's my fight. It's got nothin' to do with you!" he shouted.

"Yes it does! It has a lot to do with me. You…remember our journeys together, don't you? And Fairy Tail? Even I don't remember all of it. But… I do remember you. I'd never forget you." Lucy said.

Natsu looked confused. "I don't—"

"You fought to keep me safe. You were there with me. You were the one who brought me into Fairy Tail." Lucy continued .

"I… I don't what you're talking about, okay. I told you—get outta my way! Don't make me go through you!" Natsu shouted, looking torn, as the flames on his hands grew larger.

Lucy shook her head. "I'm not moving. I know you won't hurt me."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu said furiously.

Lucy stepped forward. "Natsu… I…I've wanted to see you for so long. If you just remember, there won't have to be any more fighting. I'll stay with you, and keep you safe until you do. So please…come with us." Lucy pleaded.

Natsu stood there, breathing heavily. "Look, I—"

Suddenly there was a gust of wind, and a figure appeared next to Natsu. He had a slender, yet fairly muscular build, with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, pure paper white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's, appeared from the shadows of a room in the building. One of his bangs falls between his eyes and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying, and an expressionless face. He wore a white jacket with oversized collars that protruded half an inch past his face and long coattails, a black sash with a slender sword sheathed into the sash and a white hakama. He had pointed ears, somewhat similar to a bat's, with a helmet-like appendage with a single horn, resting on the left side of his head. His jacket was open down to his upper abdomen, exposing his torso and a black hole in the middle of his chest, right where his heart would have been.

Ulquiorra pointed a finger at Lucy, and a sphere of green energy appeared at his fingertips. Then it fired at Lucy, who stared in fear. "Look out!"

Natsu shoved Lucy aside. Suddenly, the beam of energy engulfed him.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

"Hey! Stay with us!" Gajeel shouted, running forward and kneeling next to Natsu. Ulquiorra lowered his finger.

"What a miserable sight." Spoke a hissing voice. Suddenly, the air split apart on either side of Ulquiorra, and two more figures appeared. Both figures wore the same garbs as Ulquiorra. The figure on the right had short, spiky sky blue hair, with four strands falling over his face, a skeleton of a right jaw seated on the right side of his face, green eyes with green markings on the outside like a panther, and wore his jacket open, revealing a muscular torso with a large scar across his chest, and a hole in his abdomen.

"Completely pathetic." Grimmjow spat.

The other figure had long black hair that framed his face, wore a white cloth on the left side of his face that covered his left eye, pointed boots, and a spoon hood collar. His visible eyes was narrowed and slanted, and he had a permanent grin that revealed every one of his large, horse-like teeth. In his right hand he held a long staff with two crescent moon shaped blades. "Natsu, you are pathetic, having the enemy care for you." Nnoitora spoke in the hissing voice.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed on Lucy. "You seasoned ones are a troublesome lot. Awakening memories in others better left forgotten." he said coldly.

"You… You're for Chaos." Lucy scowled.

Grimmjow laughed. "Amusing, isn't it, that the kid summoned her to slay Gajeel would fall defending another of his own enemies."

"If not for your meddling, we may have borne witness to a more ironic tragedy here." Nnoitora sniggered.

Lucy sat silent for a moment. "Gajeel… Take Natsu someplace safe." she said, getting to her feet. Gajeel nodded, and picked up Natsu, slinging him over his shoulder, and ran off. Lucy reached behind her, and unstrapped the whip on her back. Then she reached to her belt and removed the key. "You will pay for this. I'll take you down myself!"

Nnoitora roared with laughter, and pointed his zanpaku-to at her. "You intend to fight all three of us? You, a worthless human girl?"

Grimmjow smirked, drawing his own zanpaku-to.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed into a sinister leer as he unsheathed his own zanpaku-to. "You do not wish to be with him as he dies?"

"He won't. I'll make sure of that!" Lucy said. There was a silence between the four.

"You little bitch! You're mine!" Nnoitora shrieked, and charged forward, his sword dragging across the ground, the two blades gouging the earth. Then he swung it. Lucy somersaulted backwards, and the blades passed under her. With a flick of her wrist, the whip cracked loudly. Then she swung it.

"So, you like to play rough?" There was a tug on the whip, and Lucy looked up to see Grimmjow standing in midair, holding the whip. He smirked, and pulled. Lucy yelled as she was yanked off her feet. Grimmjow spun around, raising a knee. Lucy quickly held up a key.

"I open the Gate of the Bull: Taurus!" she shouted. There was a burst of light, and a large, minotaur-like figure carrying a large battle axe appeared. Nnoitora's eye narrowed, and he placed a finger in the ground. A beam of energy traveled from his finger to Taurus. His eye widened.

"Grimmjow, you ass! Get out of there!" Nnoitora shouted.

Grimmjow's eyes widened, as with a bellow, Taurus swung the axe. "You think some overgrown cow can beat me?" he shouted, and swung his zanpaku-to, countering Taurus's attack. Then he grabbed Taurus's head. "Bye!" he grinned, and fired a blue _cero_, which swallowed Taurus's head.

"Taurus!" Lucy shouted. Suddenly, there was a green light, and Lucy turned as Ulquiorra fired his own _cero _at her. Lucy pulled on her whip, which Grimmjow released, and swung it. the whip sliced the cero in half, and both halves charged towards Nnoitora and Grimmjow. Nnoitora smirked.

"Try this!" he shouted, and swung his zanpaku-to down, shattering the _cero_. Grimmjow merely swatted it aside into a building, which exploded, sending debris raining down around them. Lucy held up another key.

"Aquarius!" she called, and a mermaid burst forth in a blaze of light.

Gajeel scowled, as he sheltered Natsu from the debris, while the fighting continued. "I hope Lucy can handle herself…" he muttered. Then he turned back to Natsu. "Come on, Salamander! This is the real deal! Don't go dying on me here, kid!"

Natsu struggled to open an eye. "Gajeel… Take care of…Lucy…"

Gajeel snarled, baring his teeth. "None'a that now! Damn kid!" Suddenly, a orb of energy engulfed his hand. "Why don'tcha take this?" he shouted, and placed his hand on Natsu's chest. At once, the orb sank into Natsu. Gajeel stood there for a moment.

Then he keeled over, breathing heavily. "Tellin' me…to do stuff for ya…when you're gone… Like I'm gonna let you die…and take care of people for ya… Psh. And no more savin' you're skin… Pull some punk stunt again, don't look at me… Next time…it's on you…" Then Gajeel fainted.

"Why you wench!" Nnoitora raged, as Lucy's summon attack blew him backwards into a building, tearing off his spoon hood and one of his sleeves. Grimmjow scowled as well, while Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed.

"Let's finish this." He said, and held out his finger. Grimmjow held out his hand. Nnoitora's tongue snaked out of his mouth. A sphere of green energy appeared at Ulquiorra's finger, while gold energy swirled around the tip of Nnoitora's tongue, and blue energy encompassed Grimmjow's hand.

"_Gran Ray Cero Tres_!" the three Arrancars shouted, and fired their energy attacks. Lucy held out two keys.

"I open the Gate of the Lion, and the Gate of the Ram: Leo, Aries!" she shouted, and two figures appeared in a burst of light. One was a man in a black suit and tie, with a lion-like look due to his slanted eyes, and mane of spiky brown hair. The other was a young woman wearing wool, with ram horns protruding from her pink hair.

"What a predicament you've gotten yourself into, Lucy-chan." Leo said, pulling on a pair of sunglasses, as the three _ceros_ drew closer.

Aries glanced over. "Leo, let's do this." she said, and they took each other's hands. Then they held out their remaining hand.

"Spirit Burst!" they shouted, and fired a beam of dazzling fold energy. The four beams met in the middle of the town, and exploded. Lucy screamed as buildings shattered around her. Leo and Aries wrapped their arms around her, shielding. Grimmjow held up a hand, shielding his face. Nnoitora yelled as he was blown backwards, and Ulquiorra crouched down, eyes narrowed against the wind. Then it quited down. Ulquiorra scowled, getting to his feet. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Nnoitora, Grimmjow, go." he said.

"But, that—" Grimmjow began, but Ulquiorra silenced him. Grimmjow scowled, and vanished into a portal as the air opened up.

Another portal opened, but Nnoitora didn't enter. He glared at Lucy, and pointed a finger at her. "Hey, little bitch. Next time we meet, I'll stain my blade with your blood." he cackled, and stepped into the portal which closed.

Ulquiorra smirked. "It seems events have taken a rather interesting turn." Lucy followed his gaze, and gasped.

"Gajeel!"

"He has given his own strength to his enemy. The man's body is bow but an empty vessel. I've acquired quite the unexpected boon." Ulquiorra chuckled, and snapped his finger. Gajeel's body vanished. "It's time we part ways, my dear." Ulquiorra said, bowing.

"But, our battle isn't over!" Lucy shouted.

"No, but the war may as well be. Your hands will be full enough fighting manikins." Ulquiorra said. His gaze turned to Natsu. "Let that one fall before them, just the same. If that is what he wishes." And with that, Ulquiorra vanished. Lucy ran over to Natsu as Leo and Aries vanished.

"Natsu! Natsu…open your eyes!" she pleaded. Natsu remained motionless.

"Lucy!" Lucy looked up, to see Ikki, Miroku and Alphonse standing amidst the rubble, hurrying towards her.

"Hey, you okay? What happened?" Ikki asked.

Lucy stared at the ground, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Where do I even start?"

"It's okay. Just take a deep breath." Alphonse said.

"Take your time and fill us in." Miroku said. Lucy nodded, took a breath, and began to explain. When she finished, Miroku crossed his arms.

"Alright, I get it now. Nothing to go getting upset over, though. I mean, I he got taken away, that means he's still alive, right. And Natsu over there is sleeping like a log." Miroku said.

"I bet a good punch'd wake him right up." Ikki grinned.

"Is there any reason to go that far?" Alphonse said.

"Tactful as a stubborn feudal lord, aren'tcha kid? So, Lucy. Kicking and punching aside for the moment…" Miroku began.

"I didn't say we should kick him." Ikki muttered.

"Whatever we do with him, the three of us still have some fighting to do with all of Chaos's other warriors. So what we probably shouldn't be doing right now is sitting around her, getting all glassy-eyed and glum about things." Miroku said.

"Yes… I suppose you're right." Lucy said, wiping her eyes.

"The only thing we can do is keep moving forward, now." Alphonse said.

Lucy nodded, smiling. "Right.

Chapter III-The Warrior of Chaos

Fire rained over a barren wasteland title Edge of Chaos. The sky and clouds were red and black from smoke pouring out of volcanoes. In the middle of the wasteland was a stone staircase that led to a throne. As a rumble of thunder died out, footsteps sounded throughout the landscape. Ulquiorra walked up a set of steps to a large throne, carrying Gajeel under his arms. Crocodile sat on the steps above him, smoking a cigar.

"And what do you bring forth? Is he not a warrior of Cosmos?" Crocodile said, getting to his feet and joining Ulquiorra.

"He _was_ a warrior of Cosmos. Bat that is of no importance. I've matters to discuss with the God of Discord." Ulquiorra said, and they continued up the steps. At last, they came to a throne made of human skulls. A figure sat in the throne, shrouded in black and red smoke. All that was visible was his gleaming red eyes, and a pair of bat-like wings that rustled slightly. A deep, haggard breathing sounded from the smoke.

"A powerless pawn, drained of its former strength… This is your offering?" Chaos growled, his eyes narrowing.

Ulquiorra nodded, bowing as he set Gajeel's body before the throne. "It is. This pawn once sat on Harmony's board. But now…now, he is but an empty vessel. Chaos-sama, my lord and master! Will you not grant unto this man a pittance of your own divine power?"

Crocodile stared. "What?"

"You need but fill this vessel, and we gain for ourselves a might new ally to serve your will in this campaign." Ulquiorra explained.

"Insolence! At what do you plot?" Crocodile demanded.

Ulquiorra smirked. "Is that jealousy or contempt I hear in your voice? I thought we both wished for one thing, Crocodile: victory for the God of Discord."

Chaos laughed suddenly. "Very well. I shall give this pawn a taste of the power of discord." Suddenly, a clawed hand emerged from the smoke, and picked up Gajeel. Then, Chaos exhaled. A thin stream of black energy emerged from the smoke, and snaked down Gajeel's throat. A black aura engulfed him, and his body fell to the floor.

"Let us see him returned to the board." Chaos growled.


	6. Chapter 6: Scenario V

**Scenario V-Decision**

Chapter I-Clash Between Heroes

_Diva's enigmatic words—_

_Musica's betrayal—_

_With so many questions still lingering, Kaede is alone on her way to Sanctuary._

Kaede scowled as she wiped the manikins blood over her face. "What the hell's going on? The manikins are everywhere." She looked off in the distance. "Have the others returned to Sanctuary? And what the hell is Musica thinking? Just when will those stupid crystals Cosmos talked about appear? We won't have time to get that power at this rate…" getting to her feet, Kaede ran off through Namimori, heading in the direction of Sanctuary…

Cosmos sat on her throne in Order's Sanctuary. Luffy stood by her side. Cosmos looked up. "Kaede…"

Kaede looked around, only seeing Luffy, whose eyes narrowed. "I guess the rest of 'em still haven't made it back here yet. The fighting out there…it's something else. Those things, those manikins…they just keep coming. And every one of 'em wants us dead. And Musica… I don't know what he's after, but he's turned on us, and now he's attack his own allies."

Cosmos gasped. Luffy shifted slightly.

"I got separated from the others. I'm not sure they even managed to get out." Kaede said.

Cosmos closed her eyes.

"Cosmos?" Luffy said.

Cosmos opened her eyes, looking mournful. "It's Gajeel… I felt his spirit growing weaker, and then…it vanished."

"Vanished? So he was slain by one of Chaos's fiends." Luffy said.

Kaede scowled. "I wouldn't bet on it. they have someone on the inside doing their work for them."

"You think…Musica did it?" Cosmos said.

"Gajeel's not the only one he's gotten to. I saw him with my own eyes. I saw the friend he'd already betrayed, and I saw him try to claim his next victim too." Kaede said.

Cosmos shook her head. "You must be mistaken. I can sense all the other warriors are still—"

"THE OTHER WARRIORS AREN'T COMING!" Kaede said furiously. "Listen to me. Two of us made it out of that mess alive, and you're looking right at them! We keep taking orders from you, and we can forget about the crystals. We won't last that long!"

"You're right." Luffy said. "We cannot win." Suddenly, Kaede was forced to duck as his fist stretch to punch her.

"No…" Cosmos gasped.

Kaede scowled, as her vectors emerged from her back. "You too…just like Musica. Another traitor! What do you even want?" she shouted, her vectors launching forward. Luffy's body weaved in an out, dodging as he brought a kick down.

"I'm afraid that doesn't concern you at present." Luffy said. Kaede reached out, and grabbed his shoulder. Luffy gasped as she raised him into the air. Twisting out of her grasp, Luffy unleashed a flurry of punches, which Kaede blocked with her vectors.

The two leaped back, then charged forward, and drew back their heads. Then, they lashed out. Their was a loud thud as their skulls clashed, and they jumped backed, a small stream of blood running down their face. The two charged forward, unleashing punches and kicks, as Cosmos watched in horror. Luffy grabbed Kaede's leg, and began to spin her around, slamming her head into the rocks. Then, with a yell, he released, sending her smashing through boulders. With an infuriated yell, Kaede ran forward, her vectors grabbing the boulders, and throwing them. Luffy dodged three of them, swerving in and out. However, the fourth struck him hard, sending him smashing into another rock. Suddenly, Luffy's body swelled like a balloon, causing the boulders to explode. Luffy yelled as he leaped through the air, and Kaede smashed into the ground as he brought his kick down on her shoulder. Kaede retaliated with a bone shattering punch to the chin, that sent him flying into the air. Luffy rightened himself, and charged down to her, his arm stretching out to attack, as Kaede's vectors reached for his throat.

"Enough!"

The two fighters froze, hands inches from the others throat, glaring at each other, breathing heavily, covered in bruises and blood, their clothing torn. They turned, looking. Cosmos was standing up, looking furious. "You mustn't' fight! Stay your hands!" she ordered. Kaede and Luffy glared at each other for a minute. Then, slowly, they lowered their hands. Cosmos snapped her fingers, and a wave of light washed over the two, healing them. Then she looked at Luffy.

"Speak. You know more than you reveal."

Luffy shifted nervously, and lowered his hat, so Cosmos couldn't look into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I intended to tell you about Musica later. This fight, you see… Musica and I… We've yielded." Luffy said.

"What does that mean?" Kaede said coldly.

Luffy sighed, and began to explain. "No sooner had you given us your power, Cosmos, than the twisted entities we came to know as manikins appeared in this world. An endless spring of military might, directed by the forces of Chaos. For each we would slay, ten more would take its place. Had we so chosen, we could have fought until our last ounce of strength was drained. There was one thing, however, that we knew we could never do: win. And the longer we fought, the more painfully apparent that became."…

Chapter II-Plan

_Luffy sighed as he leaned against a crumbling building in the Zoo. "It's no use… No matter how many fall, there is always another wave. What kind of numbers must these abominations have?" Suddenly, a shadow passed by. "Musica!"_

_Musica stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "My fried. You're unhurt."_

"_Yes… But breaks in the fighting are few and far between. I can only hope the others have fared as well." Luffy said, sitting down._

"_Manikins…" Musica muttered._

"_What of them?" Luffy said._

"_I wonder. How do you place our odds? Against numbers like these, do you think we actually stand a chance to win?"_

"_I can't say about the outcome. But we can fight as long as we have strength." Luffy said._

_Musica chuckled. "That's one answer." Then his eyes narrowed. "You are correct. We can fight for as long as we have strength, and almost certainly lose. But _if! _If there were a way to make winning possible, by accepting that loss as inevitable…"_

_Luffy looked up._

"_Would you be able to commit yourself to such a purpose?"_

"_What do you mean?" Luffy asked._

"_We are trapped. This war is a cycle with no proper end. We fight and fall, we are revived, and the process repeats." Musica explained. Luffy stared in shock. Musica smirked at Luffy's expression. "I realize it's not easy to believe. But consider. If what I've said to you is true, then so is this: we'll have another chance. As long as some of our strength remains, we will be brought back and provided with a chance to fight again." Musica said…_

Kaede scowled as Luffy finished his story. "You're taking down your own allies and putting them to sleep so they'll get revived? You expect me to buy that? You don't thing we can win, so you think we should just lose on purpose?" she shouted in Luffy's face.

"Yes. It's our only hope of winning." Luffy said.

Kaede sneered, turning away. "Where do you even dream up a fairy tail like that? Look… Even if what you're saying wasn't completely crazy, what's the point in getting revived so we can keep fighting an endless war?" She directed these last few lines at Cosmos, who closed her eyes sadly. Kaede walked away angrily. "I mean…if this war isn't gonna end…why even fight? What in the world are we doing here?"

"Making the war end. Isn't that right, Cosmos?" Luffy said.

Cosmos stared at her hands, folded in her lap.

"We are here to use the power Cosmos granted us, our crystals, to bring the cycle grinding to a halt. But as matters stand, we are doomed to fall before we can even obtain them." Luffy continued.

_Manikins are merciless. They know only how to deliver death and destruction, from which there can be no return_. Kaede scowled as she remember Crocodile's words.

"If we do not embrace the cycle, the crystals would never be ours to wield." Luffy finished.

"Not exactly uplifting."

Kaede gasped, and turned. Miroku, Alphonse, Lucy and Ikki stood there.

"That puts a different spin on things." Alphonse said.

"We don't even have time to consider our options." Lucy said. Ikki scowled.

"It was my hop that you would journey onward, to face the next fight." Luffy said.

"And you? What are you gonna do?" Lucy asked. Luffy looked up.

"I've sworn and oath to Musica. While he puts the other warriors to sleep, I am to be his shield." Luffy explained.

Miroku scratched his head. "Are you like brothers in arms to the bitter end?" he asked.

Luffy ignored him. "Whatever hope we have rests upon you and the next fight. Sometimes you must lose a battle to win the war. Please try to accept this. The crystals are our only hope." Luffy stated.

"You're wrong." Everyone turned to look at Kaede. "The two of you can do whatever you want. But don't go asking me to believe in this crap. Me…I make my own fate. I'll keep looking for hope until I find some. Say you're 'next battle' were to start now. There wouldn't be any fewer enemies out there. And starting over fresh doesn't guarantee we'd get our crystals any faster either. At the very least, we might as well cut their numbers down first. It sure can't hurt, can it? and it might just give us a shot."

"Guess now's a good time as any." Alphonse said.

"We've gathered some news that might change the whole game. You wanna ever our odds? Try this on: We know where the manikins are coming from." Miroku said. Everyone looked at him and Alphonse. "Well, more 'how to find where they come from'. But if you wanna go looking, I'm up for it."

"You are?" Kaede asked with narrowed eyes.

Ikki grinned. "You know…I'm in too. I promised to help end this thing, and that's what I'm gonna do. I'm not giving up now. I'm finishing what I started. We've got better things to do than napping."

"I'm coming too. I can't just sleep here while you're all out fighting. I can't turn my back on people like that. If I can help, then I'll keep fighting." Lucy said.

Luffy gazed at each of them. "The path you choose is no easy one. You would still walk it, knowing what you face?"

Kaede, Lucy, Miroku, Ikki and Alphonse nodded.

"Very well. Then I shall place our hopes and trust in you." Luffy said, and the others began to walk away. Alphonse stopped.

"Luffy, is brother…"

Luffy gave him a reassuring smile. "He was one of the first Musica put to sleep, and placed somewhere safe."

Alphonse sighed in relief, then hurried after the others.


	7. Chapter 7: Scenario VI

**Scenario VI-Indiscernible Truth**

Chapter I-An Adversary's Words

Musica scowled as he scanned the horizon of Alabasta. "Only manikins here as well… Beast that know only battle." Leaping off the building, Musica hurried off. _Lucia… I believe what you told me. I will trust your words…_

_Musica stood over the body of a manikin, and plunged the spear into its chest. The beast howled, then lay motionless. "Beasts from a nightmare… What foul magic gave rise to them?"_

"_I see the manikins have begun to take their toll." Musica stiffened at the voice, and turned suddenly, pointing his spear at a sixteen year old boy. He had long spiky blond hair, a scar on the left side of his face, and was wearing a black headband, black armor, and a ripped up black cape, with a giant black sword held in a sheath on his back. A necklace connected to a small sword shaped jewelry held a small, purple black sphere in the middle of it. There was a psychopathic air around him, with pure insanity prominent in his olive brown eyes._

"_Lucia Raregroove…" Musica scowled._

_Lucia smirked, shoving aside the spear. "Fear not, I haven't come to fight you. My purpose this day is merely one of observation. To see how you fare, against the endless horde you face."_

"_I trust you've seen. Hmph. Who would imagine I'd greet the end here, in this foreign world. Tell me one thing. If Chaos triumphs, this place will be destroyed. Is that truly what you seek to bring about?"_

_Lucia laughed. "What victory will bring about is the end of fighting. Not the world itself." Musica looked confused. "What purpose is there in explaining the truth to people doomed to disappear?"_

"_Disappear? You know something." Musica said slowly, lowering the spear._

"_This war of the gods is endless. It has been repeated countless times already. Let me be clear: the safety of this world is assured. It must go on—because the war will." Lucia eyed Musica's expression. "You do not believe me, do you?"_

"_Had you expected otherwise?" Musica said._

_Lucia chuckled slightly. "I suppose not. With no memories, it would seem absurd."_

"_Explain." Musica said._

"_You were bested in battle, and revived to fight anew. The process of your revival required your memories be purged. You've forgotten that the cycle repeats itself, and thus you mistrust my words. Look to your deeper memories, and you will see the proof of what I say." Lucia explained._

"_What deeper memories?" Musica said, confused._

"_Those who are summoned to this world arrive with almost no recollection of their past. But you—you remember Haru and I. you have memories of our homeworld. The more that you fight, the more those memories will return. That you have already remembered so much…that is proof that you—"_

"_Musica!"_

_Lucia looked up, and leaped back as Haru landed on the ground, the sword in his hand stabbed into the earth where Lucia had been._

"_Haru?" Musica gasped._

_Lucia laughed. "My near-brother, Haru, is the same as you. When we are first called here, we do not even remember those closest to us."_

"_Musica, are you alright?" Haru said._

_Lucia held up the black jewel in his necklace, and began to stroke it. "See for yourself. The truth is there if you seek it." he said, and vanished in black light._

"_Musica! Are you hurt?" Haru asked._

_Musica stared at where Lucia had been. "N-no… I' fine."_

_Haru shouldered his weapon. "We should go. It's best we all stay together."_

"_Haru… Have you—Your memory. It still hasn't returned, has it?" Musica said._

"_No. But I have begun remembering you…bit by bit, the more we fight. It's the same for you, right? The more you fight, the more the pieces fit themselves together? Don't worry. As long as we keep fighting, our memories will come back eventually. We'll be all right." Haru said, smiling, and they set off._

As the fight wears on, our old memories return. A vague clue, but that much seems to be certain. More importantly, it is the sole proof we have as to this war's unending nature.

Chapter II-Knowledge

Ulquiorra sat in a chair in the Soul Reaper council room in the Soul Society. Nnoitora and Grimmjow sat on either side of him. They looked up as Lucia entered the room.

"If all the warriors of one side should fall, it spells defeat for their deity and master." Ulquiorra said, getting to his feet. "And here I was thinking our enemies were acting oddly. Now, I see he plans to deliberately invite that defeat." Nnoitora sniggered

"So, they preserve the power of their goddess, and carry it with them to the next battle." Grimmjow spat, looking bored.

"The precious crystals—the blessings of Cosmos." Lucia said.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, and yet… I am bothered by a simple fact. The warriors of Cosmos have suffered loss after loss. Not one of them holds memories of previous struggles. They should know nothing of these matters. From whom did they learn this strategy for ushering in a new conflict? Cosmos herself? Or more worrisome…" Lucia shifted slightly, as Grimmjow and Nnoitora grasped their zanpaku-tos. "An ally of Chaos? For only victors have been permitted to remember all that has passed before. Who could it be? Who among us would offer up that knowledge?"

Lucia scoffed.

"No matter. It will be satisfying to dash their growing hopes." Grimmjow said.

Nnoitora smirked, licking his sword's blades.

"What exactly are you planning?" Lucia said.

"Their annihilation. In one fell swoop." Ulquiorra stated.

"You mean to attack Cosmos directly?" Lucia said in disbelief.

"It seems a much more effiecient method than hunting each warrior down, one by one. We will take this fragile hope of their, and crush it beneath our boots. Ah, that reminds me." Ulquiorra glanced to the corner. Lucia followed his gaze to Gajeel's motionless body. "The divine power they strive to protect? This brave soul managed to take a shard for himself. He is a vessel touch by the energy of a goddess. I look forward to his next awakening." Ulquiorra said with a smirk.

Chapter III-How A Real Man Fights

Ichigo fell to the ground in the Hidden Leaf Village, the zanpaku-to falling from his hands, "Musica! But…why—?" Ichigo stopped, and lay motionless.

"Forgive me. Our hope must live on, for the next battle."

Suddenly, a cackle echoed out, and the Millennium Earl emerged from a black hole. "You fell your friends, and yet you refuse to sell yourself to their enemies." he cackled, tapping his umbrella on his shoulder.

"You again." Musica scowled.

"Tell me now… Where do you mean to take that warrior?" the Millennium Earl asked, pointing at Ichigo.

"What's it to you? You wish to deliver the killing blow for me? I've no intention of revealing my allies' location. Follow me as you will. You'll learn nothing." Musica said with a smirk, spinning his spear to face the Millennium Earl.

"So…you offer your life in exchange for theirs?" the Millennium Earl laugh.

Musica smirked again. "Of course not. I offer yours." Musica leaped into the air. "Silver Arrows!" he shouted, and spun the spear in the air. An arsenal of silver darts rained in all directions. The Millennium Earl opened his umbrella, and held it above him. The darts bounced off the umbrella with no damage, as though it were a steel shield. The Millennium Earl lowered his shield, then swung it like a sword, countering Musica's strike. Suddenly, a orb of black energy glowed in his other hand.

"DIE!" the Millennium Earl shouted, and threw it. Musica spun the spear around, cutting apart the orb, which dispersed. Then he rapidly thrust it forward, the Millennium Earl leaning back and forward, dodging. Then Musica drew back his arm, aiming.

"SILVER STRIKE!" he shouted, and threw it. the Millennium Earl's eyes widened. The spear impaled through him, and continued on, carrying him, until it impaled into a building. Musica scowled at the body. Suddenly, there was a cackle.

"Impressive. You fight well." Musica stared as the Millennium Earl grabbed the spear, and pulled it out. "I almost wish we could continue." the Millennium Earl said, tossing the spear back to Musica, as a manikin appeared on a building. Another appeared, closely followed by seven more.

"To leave the friend behind, or to stay and perish with him…" the Millennium Earl said, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"I have other plans. You're mistaken if you think mindless beasts can defeat me." Musica said.

"So you choose to fight. You will not endure for long. Then again, perhaps you will find some peace once you are gone for good and all. It is far too late for you to win." the Millennium Earl said, and vanished.

Musica smirked. "Do you take me for a fool? I'm well aware of our position. ABOMINATIONS!" Musica shouted, pointing his spear at the manikins. "Can you hear me? Do you beasts even have minds of your own?" The manikins howled and snarled, baring fangs. "IF you are aware of the world around you, you'd best rue the day you came here. I'm about to teach you pathetic creatures the difference in strength between you and a real man!" And with that, Musica leaped forward, as the manikins attacked.

Chapter IV-Victory Not Left To Chance

Lucia walked through the castle in Feudal Japan.

"Keeping yourself busy, I see." said a soft, sinister voice. A cloud of miasma appeared before him, and formed. A figure stood before him.. He had a pointed face with waist-length black hair, red eyes and gray eyeliner on his upper eyelids. He wore a light blue, tattered jacket with a purplish interior over a dark colored kimono and a yellow obi tied around his waist. A set of armor made out of his very bones rested on his shoulder and back, with three large dragon tails protruding out of the center of his spine. The center of his chest armor and the back of his hands had red eyes embedded in them.

"What do you want, Naraku?" Lucia scowled.

"You seem awfully interested in Cosmos's little pawns. I thought perhaps you might be planning something devilish, and came to join in on the fun." Naraku said, floating in midair and crossing his arms and legs, as his three tails twitched back and forth.

"You were mistaken. With the manikins on our side, or victory if no longer left to chance. There is no further need for strategy." Lucia said.

Naraku chuckled. "Kukukuku. I suppose you are right. The manikins are truly merciless. Even should they best an opponent, they do not allow him to slink from the battlefield to lick his wounds. Manikins fight until the last spark of life has been extinguished form their foe. The heroes of Cosmos will receive the gift of eternal death and no longer be subject to these pitiless resurrections. Would they be denied their final rest, and thrust into battle time and time again? No, this is a kindness.

"That's if the war cannot be stopped." Lucia said.

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "Are you implying there might be an end to this struggle?"

Lucia scowled. "I imply nothing. There is no end in sight." he said, and turned away.


	8. Chapter 8: Scenario VII

**Scenario VII-Ally**

Chapter I-Treachery Amongst the Ranks

Kyoko stepped over the remains of the burning manikins, as the Dying Will Flame vanished from her forehead. "That's al of them. Now's my chance to get outta here!" she said, and ran towards Namimori.

The man stood on the top floor of an immaculate white building. The man had thick, spiky white hair and lavender eyes. A purple tattoo with three lines protruding from it was painted under his left eye. The man wore a long-sleeve black zip-up suit that fell to his knees, with buckles around the collar. The suit was unzipped, revealing a white shirt underneath it, emblazoned with images of orchid petals, as well as the upper half of his torso. An armor pad with floral designs rested on each of his shoulders. The man also wore black pants and polished black shoes. A marble white colored ring rested on the middle finger of his right hand, with several small white boxes tied to his belt. A white orchid petal was placed into the armor on his left shoulder.

"Of my, if it isn't Mr. Millifiore! What a surprise running into you here!"

Byakuran glanced over his shoulder at Diva. "Lying in wait?

"Of course not! It's just chance. But, seeing as you are here, if I could have a word with you… There seems to be a pup who's forfeited the fight. I plan o getting him back on track, you see. Of course! YOU'RE HEARE! One born solely to fight, and strong to boot! I have the perfect foe for you! Yes, whip that runt into shape!" Diva exclaimed.

Byakuran's eyes narrowed. "Get to the point." he said.

"Keep your shirt on. I lnly meant to tell you how to fight Tsunayoshi-kun. If two warriors from the same world fight each other, their memories become much clearer. But Tsuna-kun is an ally of ours… It is forbidden to fell an ally…. What are we to do? You make him a traitor is what! Traitors can be punished, so you would be able to defeat him yourself." Diva explained.

"…You have a way to make him a traitor?" Byakuran said.

"A girl, a new warrior of Cosmos, has been summoned for this cycle. The reason Tsuna-kun says he can't fight her—is because she's someone he remembers! So, she's from the same world as you. If you go after her, you're bound to get the other one, too. A perfect chance to regain some lost memories!" Diva said.

Byakuran stood in silence. Then, his face split into a smile. "Interesting…" he breathed.

Kyoko ran through the streets of Namimori.

"There you are."

Kyoko stopped, and looked up. Byakuran stood on a building, his lavender eyes fixed on her. He leaped off the building, and landed gracefully before Kyoko.

"Do I…know you?" Kyoko said.

"I'm your enemy. That's you need to know." Byakuran said.

"A warrior of Chaos, you mean." Kyoko said, and the blue Dying Will Flames appeared on her forehead.

"Yes. Now, fight me." Byakuran said, as white flames wrapped around his ring. "Provide me with some challenge before you die."

Kyoko barely dodged the string of flames from Byakuran's attack. "You don't even tell a girl your name before you attack her?" she shouted.

"You really don't remember me. How very tragic." Byakuran sneered, and chased after her, white angel wings appearing from his back…

"Oh my… Look who it is! If it isn't Tsuna-kun… I thought you'd taken off with Byakuran." Diva said.

"With Byakuran? What are you talking about?" Tsuna said.

"I just passed him by a second ago. He said he was going out, so I assumed you'd be with him." Diva explained.

"Why do I have to wander around with him?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, he's going to see her, you know. That girl from your world?" Diva explained with malicious glee, as Tsuna stiffened. "He said he will beat her into oblivion. He thinks it will return more of his memories… Why don't you hurry and get some of the scraps. You'll make it in time if you leave now." Diva said, and departed. Tsuna scowled, standing up, as orange Dying Will Flames appeared on his forehead, and he soared through the air…

Kyoko backed against the wall as Byakuran advanced forward, flames surrounding the ring on his finger.

"Thanks to you, I seem to have regained much of what I'd forgotten. And yet, there must be more." Byakuran's face split into a sinister smile. "What would happen if I cut you down? Would your fall serve to unlock even deeper memories? It's worth a try, don't you think?"  
>"Byakuran! Stop!" There was a burst of flames as Tsuna landed on the ground behind Byakuran.<p>

Byakuran smiled. "A little lat to the party, aren't you, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Then he advanced towards Kyoko.

"No!" Tsuna held out a gloved hand, encompassed by flames, aiming at the back of Byakuran's head. Byakuran stopped, and glanced over his shoulder.

"You dare raise a hand against me?" Byakuran spun around faster than could be seen, and fired a stream of white flames from his ring. Tsuna held out a hand, blocking the flames. Byakuran lashed out a kick, which Tsuna blocked with his bare hands. Then he retaliated with a punch. Byakuran caught it, smirking, and threw Tsuna into the air. Tsuna rightened himself in the air, and aimed a hand at Byakuran.

"X-Burner!" he shouted, and a massive burst of flames burst from his hand. Byakuran scowled, and leaped into the air, as the flames struck, melting roads and buildings. Byakuran landed on another building, and glanced at Tsuna, who was floating in the air.

"That's enough for now, Tsunayoshi-kun. There will be time later to take your life in trade for this betrayal." Byakuran said, smiled, and waved farewell, as he vanished in a cloud of orchid petals.

Chapter II-Felt Like It

Tsuna scowled as he landed on the ground, his Dying Will Flames vanishing. "Hey… Thanks for helping me out back there." Tsuna looked around as Kyoko approached him, smiling.

"It's nothing." Tsuna said, looking away.

"No, really. I thought I was a goner. Hey, my name's Kyoko. So… You're one of Cosmos's warriors too, huh?" Kyoko said.

Tsuna shook his head. "No. I'm on the other side."

"Wait, so you fought one of your allies? Why?" Kyoko asked, confused.

"I felt like it." Tsuna said.

"You…felt like it?" Kyoko said slowly.

Tsuna nodded. Kyoko laughed. "Lemme get this straight. You rescue your enemies when the mood strikes you?"

"Guess so." Tsuna said.

Kyoko smiled. "Guess it would make sense for warriors of Chaos to be a little unpredictable. Still surprises me, though. Speaking of which, you haven't told me your name."

Tsuna looked away. "I'm Tsunayoshi. Everyone calls me Tsuna."

Kyoko stared quietly. "Tsuna…" Her eyes narrowed. "Are you—I mean—do we know each other? I can't remember much of anything from before…al this. But when I heard your name, I thought we might—"

"I've never meet you before." Tsuna said quickly.

Kyoko looked slightly disappointed. "No, huh? Sorry, but, I had to ask. Anyway, thanks again for saving my skin. The way you showed up and fought that guy off. It was a pretty cool thing to watch. You were like a hero, charging in to save the girl." Tsuna remained silent at this statement. "Chaos and Cosmos… Since you're one of Chaos's warriors, I guess that means we'll have to fight each other eventually."

"I guess so." Tsuna said.

Kyoko stared sadly. "I don't know if I can bring myself to thing of you as an enemy."  
>"Well you sure better try. Once you start second-guessing, you're done for. We're enemies, no matter how you look at it. We have to fight." Tsuna took a few steps away. "But for now, you should head back and join your friends—before I have another change of heart. I'm not in a fighting mood today. Go—you should leave while you still have the chance."<p>

"Before you…change your mind?" Kyoko said. Tsuna nodded. Kyoko stared sadly, then started to walk away. She stopped, and looked back. "Tsuna? Will I see you again?"

"You will. But the next time we meet, we'll be as enemies. I won't go easy on you." Tsuna informed her.

"Thanks for the warning." Kyoko said, smiling, and ran off.

Tsuna watcher her. _Once your memories return, you'll lose the will to fight just like I have. So… Before that can happen, I have to act… Chaos…_ The Dying Will Flames emerged on his forehead, and Tsuna soared off.

Chapter III-Chasing Musica

Kyoko ran through the hallways of a castle in feudal Japan.

"Oh my. It appears there are survivors." Kyoko stopped as a cloud of black miasma gathered before her.

"Naraku." Kyoko said as the demon appeared before her, his red eyes gleaming malevolently.

"How wonderful. I'd just been searching for someone to fight. There are so few of you left." Naraku smirked.

"Same problem here. I guess this is our lucky day. It's been a while since I've seen anything but manikins." Kyoko said, as the blue Dying Will Flames appeared on her forehead.

Naraku chuckled. "You wish to challenge me? You're quite the curious girl, aren't you? Interesting. I'd thought Cosmos's stragglers would be deep in despair, having lost so many of their friends. Yet here you are, defiant. I can remedy that. You'll rejoin your allies soon, by becoming a part of me." Naraku said, as his left hand bubbled, tendrils emerging, as the fingers on his other hands lengthened into claws.

"I'll see them as soon as I'm done with you." Kyoko said, and leaped forward. Naraku spun through the air, and his three tails fired spines as the whipped. Kyoko held out her hands, and fired a wave of blue flames, which melted the spines. Naraku soared forward, firing spines from his fingertips, which Kyoko dodged, the spines impaling into the walls. Kyoko dashed forward, and blocked his attack, and delivered a kick to his face. However, Naraku's head exploded into miasma, then reformed, inches from her face. His clawed hands wrapped around her throat. With a yell, Naraku spun around and threw Kyoko through the building, sending her smashing through walls. However, Kyoko rightened herself in midair, and held out her hands.

"X-Burner!" she shouted, and fired a wave of blue flames. Naraku's eyes widened in fear as the flames engulfed him. Kyoko smiled. "Finished!"

Suddenly, a clawed hand rested on her shoulder. Kyoko gasped, and looked around to see Naraku floating behind her. He raised his other clawed hand, ready to slash open her throat.

"This ends now!" he shouted. Suddenly, a spear tore off his hand, and impaled into a wall. Naraku turned, releasing Kyoko, as his hand regenerated. "It seems we are not alone!"

"Musica!" Kyoko said in relief, as Musica leaped over head, and grabbed his spear, turning to face Naraku.

"Kyoko, it's good to see you safe." Musica said.

"I'm fine—thank goodness, you are too!" Kyoko said.

Naraku chuckled. "Delighted to see the traitor to your cause? Oh, you poor child."

"Traitor?" Kyoko looked confused.

Naraku laughed again. "Oh, I'm sorry, had you thought him your savior? If I were you, I'd be more worried about him than me. Isn't that so?"

"What are you talking about?" Kyoko shouted.

Naraku pointed. "Look at the fallen warrior behind you. Surely even you won't dismiss evidence like that."

Kyoko glanced around, and gasped. "Naruto!" she shouted, he lay unmoving on the floor.

"Do you want to know what befell him? Ask you're dear silver knight." Naraku said, and vanished. Kyoko stared at Naruto, then glanced over.

"Musica…" she said softly. Suddenly, Musica dashed past her, and picked up Naruto under his arm, then ran off.

"Musica!" Kyoko shouted, getting to her feet and chasing after him. "Musica, stop!" she shouted, catching up to him.

Musica turned, pointing his spear at her. Suddenly, he keeled over, Naruto falling out of his arms.

"Musica? What's wrong?" Kyoko said, alarmed, hurrying forward. As she drew closer, only now did she see the numerous cuts, bruises, scars and bloodstains covering him.

"The manikins will be upon us soon. Return to Cosmos." Musica said weakly, getting back to his feet, and picking up Naruto.

"What about you?" Kyoko said.

Musica snorted. "Sparing thought for a traitor."

"I trust you." Kyoko said softly.

Musica looked at her.

"All this time you've been helping us, and then you just up and change sides? Yeah, right! I mean…even if you hadn't helped me out before, I still wouldn't fall for that. We're friends. Aren't we? Just tell me. What happened? Where are you taking Naruto? Have you found anyone else?" Kyoko asked. Musica did not answer. "Why… Why did you…point your weapon at me?"

"I'm sorry. That's not for you to know." Musica said.

Kyoko huffed frustratedly. "Well, I guess I'll just have to tag along."

"What?" Musica said.

"No choice. Girl like me…who knows if I could make it back to Cosmos all alone? But as long as I have a friend, I'll be ok." Kyoko said.

"Kyoko…"

"Listen. I trust you. We're friends." Kyoko said. Musica stared in silence. Then he nodded, and they continued on, Musica still carrying Naruto.

"Musica… You really don't care if you're though of as a traitor? Am I supposed to think that you don't think of us as friends? Is it better to think so? Then who _are_ your friends? Only the people you remember from your homeworld? You don't want to remember this world? You don't want friends from this world?" Kyoko said.

"You are free to think what you will." Musica said.

"So you get your memory back, you know something, and that's it? Come on! It might be good for you, but if I lose my friends in this world…I'd be all by myself…" Kyoko said softly.

Musica stood in silence. "It's not as though…I do not consider you and the others my allies." he said finally. Kyoko looked up. "I bear grim news. I didn't want to worry you with it, as comrades. However, as a warrior summoned to this realm, you should know the truth and what awaits."

"The truth…and what awaits?" Kyoko said. Then her eyes narrowed. "Tell me what you know." she said. Musica shifted Naruto's unconscious body slightly, and began to talk, while Kyoko listened in silence. After he had finished, she sat on the ground. "So no matter how hard we fight, we can't win." She chuckled slightly. "Getting these crystals sure is difficult. I wish they'd just show up already. Then we might've had a chance at actually ending things this time around."

"Don't dwell on it. When you wake, you won't remember the things we've had to endure. And when you have your crystal, you'll have no more reason to despair." Musica said.

"I guess not." Kyoko said. Suddenly, she stood up. "Well then, guess we better go find everyone else!"

"What?"

"You thought I'd let you go alone? I mean, come on! You look like mincemeat. I'm still not really sure what you're doing is right, putting everyone to sleep and all. But you do, and you're going to keep on doing it, right? You believe in yourself, and go as far as you can. Well then…I am too. I don't…I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I wanna help you fight, so I can help keep everyone safe. It's not fair. I mean getting summoned here…forced to fight…disappearing…everything. We're not just a bunch of faceless soldiers. We're friends, and we've been through a lot together." Kyoko said.

"We could also fall along the way, and never see an end to this war. You'd still go?" Musica asked.

"You're still going. You know what we're up against, but you're not backing down." Kyoko reminded him

"I can make no promise you'll survive." Musica said.

"I know." Kyoko said, smiling. And Musica returned the smile, as they set off.

Chapter IV-A Warrior's Plea

Chaos's eyes narrowed in the shroud of smoke as Tsuna glared up at him. "So, you've reached the end of discord, lost in doubt, lamenting your existence… Disappearing quietly would have served you well. Why did you come here?" he growled.

"I came to fight." Tsuna said

"Fleeing from fate? Or do you hope to take me down with you? What do you desire, aiming at me the hands meant to slay the goddess of harmony?" Chaos chortled.

"I want to trigger…the end of this cycle of you defeating Cosmos." Tsuna explained.

Chaos snarled slightly. "Not pleading for life, yet not wishing to send discord into oblivion…you think that striking me is the path to the end?"

Tsuna held up a hand, as the Dying Will Flames appeared. "No one has defeated you…let alone challenged you in battle. If that's the case, this is another way to the end of the cycle."

Chaos rustled his wings, his tail twitch slightly as it weaved back and forth. "You aim to bring the about change to the fate imposed on this world? Hehehe, interesting. Feeble warrior, led astray by the faint memories of your past, you know how fleeting your power is, and mourn in the depths of sorrow!"

Tsuna yelled, and held out both hands. "DOUBLE X-BURNER!" he shouted, and with a roar like ten volcanoes erupting, a massive stream of flames burst from his gloves. Chaos's eyes narrowed, as the flames engulfed him and his throne. Tsuna fell to his knees, breathing heavily, as the flames roared, consuming the god. "It's over…" he panted.

"So…this is the extent of your strength?"

Tsuna's eyes widened, and he looked up, as the flames dispersed. Chaos sat in his throne, unscathed, the smoke still wrapped around him.

"How…" Tsuna whispered.

Chaos laughed darkly. "Tremble…" he held out a hand. "in the presence of pure chaos!"

Tsuna screamed as a wave of black energy fired from Chaos's hand and engulfed him, sending him soaring into the air. Then, with a sickening thud, Tsuna fell to the ground at the base of the stairs leading to Chaos's throne, his body bent at sickening angles, every bone broken from the fall.

"Well, lowly pawn, has your vaunted will altered fate's course? Your own obliteration—that is the greatest change you can ever hope to accomplish in this world. Now surrender to the inexorable grasp of deepest, darkest pandemonium, and lose yourself to oblivion!" Chaos's voice rained from above.

Tsuna stared at the ash covered ground as his vision darkened. _Is this it? is this…the end? Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony. If you can hear me, listen to my plea. I beg you. Save her. Save my friend. Kyoko…_

Blackness engulfed Tsuna's eyes, and his eyes closed as he lay unmoving…

Cosmos opened her eyes suddenly, staring at the sky. "The voice…of a warrior?" She listened in silence. "An end to this conflict, and a life spared? This is your heart's desire? If your will remains unchanged, I shall bring you here when the battle draws to a close. Tsunayoshi. My chosen."


	9. Chapter 9: An Undocumented Battle

**Scenario VIII-Epilogue: An Undocumented Battle**

Chapter I-Reunited

"Guess we go this way?" Miroku said, as they made their way through the misty Zoo.

Alphonse shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"We came from over there, so we should be headed this way." Lucy said, pointing south.

"Ahh, right. That's what I meant to say." Miroku laughed.

"You're really hopeless, aren't you?" Ikki said.

"A monk let's Buddha guide him. Well then, shall we?" Miroku said, glancing at Kaede.

"We've got company." Kaede said.

The others looked up as Kyoko ran towards them, followed by Musica.

"Kyoko? Musica?" Ikki called out, waving to them.

"You two came all this way to catch up to us?" Alphonse said.

"Would we be right in guessing you're here to send us off to dreamland?" Miroku said.

"So you've caught wind of my plan." Musica said, smirking, though it looked more like a grimace due to his injuries.

"So, you're going to stop the manikins?" Kyoko said.

Lucy nodded. "We have to do something. If we don't stop them now, there'll be even more to fight later."

"I trust you know you may well meet your ends?" Musica said.

"We all do." Alphonse said.

"We all want to win this thing, though. We're just going about it different ways." Ikki said.

"Guess so. Well, I'll help too. We're trying to do the same thing after all." Kyoko said.

"Then let us go. The longer we talk, the greater the beasts' numbers grow." Musica said.

"Us? Meaning you too?" Ikki asked.

"If you fail, your lies are wasted. It's best I add to your numbers." Musica stated.

"Well, not gonna argue with that. Better to have more help than less. But…" Miroku glanced over at Kaede, who looked away.

"Do what you want?" she said, and the group began to set off.

Chapter II-Road To The Void

"Kaede." She looked over her shoulder at Musica.

"What?"

"I will not ask for forgiveness, but I apologize." Musica said.

Kaede scowled. "When you turn your weapon on someone, apologies don't cut it."

"You're right." Musica said, looking away. They stood in silence.

"The others, they're really all right?" Kaede asked.

"Yes. Of that you can be sure." Musica promised her.

They stood in silence again. "If you hadn't started tracking down the truth, I don't think any of us would have ever made it out of here. You've got my thanks for that much. But that's it. Don't expect me to forgive you for dragging other people down with you." Kaede told him.

Musica nodded.

"We've got a long hard fight up ahead of us. If you're coming, I wanna see you fight harder than you ever have." Kaede informed him.

Musica smirked. "You've nothing to fear." he said.

Kaede stared off in the distance. "There's an evil presence to the south— The manikins must be gathering there."

"Well, guess we've finally made it this close." Alphonse said.

"It looks like the point of no return." Miroku said.

"Let's go an fulfill our mission!" Lucy exclaimed.

Suddenly, there was a rumble. The earth cracked apart and fire rained from the skies, as ash clouded the air.

"The land of Chaos. We draw closer to our destination." Musica said.

"I wonder how the crystals supposed to show itself…" Ikki said as they headed through the apocalyptic land.

"If we had time to adapt our powers, would things have been different?" Lucy wondered.

"But how would we have adapted?" Alphonse said.

Ikki crossed his arms. "Maybe things went wrong because our minds and Cosmos's minds became distant."

"Our minds became…distant?" Kyoko said.

"We're too busy fighting the manikins. We're nowhere near ready for Chaos." Ikki said.

"You have a point. Eve our final objective has become to stop the manikins." Miroku mused.

"If we can destroy the door to the Rift, the next ones can share their minds with Cosmos. So, in a way, what we're about to do is really important, and really close to the crystals.

"Hmm, you're actually making good sense, Ikki. Our enemy becomes Chaos only in the next conflict. Then we'll share Cosmos's will." Miroku said.

"Maybe you're right. I would like to believe that." Lucy said.

"I guess it won't hurt anymore if we're wrong… Maybe we should believe." Alphonse said.

"We must be getting close." Kyoko said, as they entered a large white building, like a research facility.

"You can almost feel the evil here." Lucy said.

"Manikin headquarters, huh? I wonder what it's like inside." Ikki said, skating backwards, facing the others.

"Someone's sure relaxed." Kyoko said.

"Well, it's not like I'm worried. Just… You know…we've never been there." Ikki stared.

"I guess that's something." Alphonse chuckled.

"I suppose…" Lucy said.

"I doesn't seem as scary if there's something to look forward to." Kyoko said.

"There's not really a lot to be looking forward to, is there?" Miroku said.

"This from the high-spirited lecher monk?" Musica said.

"Touché! But see, I'm trying to keep everyone positive. No need to glare at me." Miroku said, seeing the look on Kaede's face.

"Nobody's glaring." Kaede said.

"She's just concerned." Musica said.

"Concerned? Oh, about all the manikins, right!" Miroku said.

Chapter III-My Road

Suddenly, a familiar high-pitched cackled sounded, and the Millennium Earl emerged from a doorway. "Searching for something?" he said. The seven faced him, ready to fight.

"Continue down this path, and there will be no return for you." the Millennium Earl said.

"Thanks for the tip. We'll be sure to keep that in mind." Kyoko said coldly.

"Assuming you should survive." the Millennium Earl cackled.

There was the sound of a sword being unsheathed, and Lucia stepped out from behind another doorway. "For the time being, you may indulge us in battle here. By the time we're done, all will be over." he said, shouldering the massive sword.

"What?" Musica demanded.

Lucia sneered jeeringly. "Surely you sensed something amiss? The manikins are all but gone from this place."

"What's going on?" Kaede shouted.

"The manikin horde should be arriving at its destination as we speak." Lucia snickered.

"It's destination?" Lucy said.

"Where's that?" Ikki asked.

Musica gasped suddenly. Then scowled. "So, this is your game."

"What do you mean?" Alphonse said.

Both Lucia and the Millennium Earl laughed. "Even a goddess could not hope to defeat such overwhelming odds. But she will have to do her best. The manikins march on Cosmos's throne." Lucia said.

"They what?" Kaede gasped.

The Millennium Earl cackled. "Have you forgotten? Warriors robbed of their master disappeared into the darkness. A true demise, from which there can be no hope of rescue or return."

Musica stepped forward, facing the two warriors, his spear aimed at each of them. "The rest of you go on ahead!"

"Musica?" Lucy gasped.

"What about Cosmos?" Ikki demanded.

"It's too late." Musica said.

"Too late?" Alphonse said furiously.

"Even if we went back now, we'd never make it in time. Only thing we can do is trust our last line of defense to hold." Miroku said.

"There's a limit to what one man can do. Every moment we waste is another blow against him. I'll hold them here while you destroy the portal! If you don't hurry, we'll fail at even that!" Musica shouted.

"But…" Kyoko began.

"I can hold my own. When I've finished them, I'll follow behind." Musica promised.

"See you on the other side. Come one, let's go!" Kaede shouted, and they ran off, leaving Musica facing the two enemies.

"Quite the kind-hearted soul, aren't we, Lucia?" the Millennium Earl chortled.

"It matters little what they now know. They have no means of stopping that which is to come." Lucia smiled.

"Truly?" the Millennium Earl said. Suddenly, he raised his umbrella, blocking Musica's strike. Lucia charged forward. Musica spun the spear around, blocking the attack. "I'm afraid time runs short for you." the Earl sniggered.

"Truly. Then let us make this quick." Musica spun the spear around, forcing them back.

"Dark Explosion!" Lucia roared, striking the ground with his sword, and there was a deafening boom, that caused the walls to buckle. Musica leaped out of the dust cloud. Then he threw it into the air.

"Silver Burst!" he shouted, and a ray of blinding silver light shone form the spear. Lucia and the Millennium Earl roared in pain, clutching at their eyes. Musica leaped into the middle of them, and spun the spear around, knocking them aside. "Silver Stream!" Musica shouted, and a tendril of silver burst from the spear, knocking Lucia's sword out of his hands. Then, Musica turned, and drove the spear through the Millennium Earl. The demon coughed up black blood, scowling.

"Fight until you are bloodied and battered. The manikins will not be stopped. If you go onward, know you shall not return alive. You shall die knowing how powerless you are." the Millennium Earl said, and discorporated in black smoke.

A sound made Musica turn, as Lucia picked up his sword.

"Surely you don't intend to stop me…not now, with the end so near." Musica said.

Lucia stared. Then he smiled as he sheathed his sword. "I believe I owe you thanks. I had begun to abandon hope. I thought the cycle endless, and Haru, beyond saving."

"Our work isn't done. If we fail, it was all for nothing." Musica said.

"Should you go one, your undoing is assured. You are certain you do not wish to see the next battle?" Lucia asked.

"No all roads have a future waiting at their end. But this is mine." Musica said.

"Then from be it form me to stop you walking it to the end." Lucia said, and vanished in a flash of black light.

"There will be an end to this. A true end. I promise you that." Musica said, and set off through the ruined building.

Chapter IV-Free-For-All At The Rift

The six stood there, staring at the massive gleaming hole in the ground. Black mist swirled around it. The sky above was a sinister black. Not even starlight and moonlight shone. The darkness and evil was so heavy, it was tangible.

"The portal." Alphonse said.

"We will close the gate to the Rift— That's the only goal to focus on now. We can't worry about anything else. Musica and the others are in the same boat. Worrying won't help us no, since we can't go back… So… I'll believe in them—and carry on." Kaede said.

"I'm…glad that I'm with you all now." Ikki said.

"I agree…but we don't have time for talk." Kaede said.

"Would we have gotten back all of our memories if we kept fighting in this world?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, if we're to believe Musica. Not that having our memories would make a difference." Alphonse said.

"Unless that's the ticket to going back home, but that doesn't seem to be the case, either." Miroku said.

Kyoko clenched her hands tightly.

"Are you getting nervous, Kyoko." Kaede asked.

"Not really. I don't remember enough to make me nervous. I actually feel secure, being together with my friends. But…maybe a tiny bit scared. Because you guys are my only friends. And not just you guys, but everyone who's sleeping too…" Kyoko said softly. She looked up. "It is all right if I call you friends, isn't it?"

"Of course we're friends! It makes me sad to hear you ask that now." Miroku said.

"Everything we've all been through, leading up to this moment, are what drew us together. Without them, I wouldn't have made so many friends." Alphonse said, and Lucy nodded in agreement, smiling.

"Our battles together are what I remember best. Those memories matter most to me as well." Kaede said.

Kyoko smiled, her eyes glistening. "…Thank you. What matters to me now—what I've missed—is the feeling I'm not alone. So no matter how scary things might get—I know everything will be alright." Kyoko said. Then they approached the portal.

"Say, Miroku… How did you and Alphonse found out about the door to the Rift, anyway?" Ikki asked.

"Because I have intel-gathering skills!" Miroku said. The others stared with narrowed yes. "One of them just told us flat out us."

"We were also told to be prepared for endless battle and certain doom." Alphonse added.

"Be prepared for certain doom— So are you?" Kaede said.

"No use thinking about that. We'll just destroy the door and go home." Ikki said.

"It's not gonna be that easy. They're coming at us with greater numbers than we've seen." Kaede scolded.

"I know that." Ikki said.

"Do you? Because you're only going to be a burden if you're not serious." Kaede said.

"Are you going into this to lose? Is that how you beat an enemy?" Ikki asked.

Kaede scowled. "You stuck up, little—"

"Now, now, let's not fight each other." Miroku said, stepping between them. "We're all marching forward to stop the manikins. You, me, Ikki, all of us. The best way to prepare ourselves for what's coming up ahead is to stay united. Listen, I wish there were an easier way to go home. I don't want to go diving into danger. That's the same for everyone—but none of us has the choice of backing out now. I can't just sleep and let the others handle the dirty work…disappearing aside. I'm hardly one to preach, but I'm sure we'll know what to do when the time comes."

The group continued to stare at the portal, devoid of manikins.

"If we destroy the door, we can restore calm here—and those sleeping can wake up and start fighting again." Lucy said.

"Lucy…maybe you should stay behind. You have people you want to protect here. Your memories are from your homeworld. You won't forget him, even if you slept." Kyoko said.

Lucy shook her head. "No—I will do what I can. I'll fight—so Natsu and Gajeel can put an end to their duel in the future. They'll be alright; those two are strong. I'll believe in them and walk my own path." Lucy said. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a large group photo of thirty-some-odd people standing outside a large building. Right in the middle, were Lucy and Natsu. "This is the end of our time here. The next will be yours. I wish I could have walked together with you, but there's no path for us to walk on yet. I'll make your path this time. Everything'll be okay, Natsu." Lucy said, and tucked the photo back in her pocket.

"Just like Equivalent Exchange." Alphonse muttered.

"What's that?" Ikki asked.

"Something from mine and brother's homeworld. In the world of Alchemy, there exists the law of Equivalent Exchange. It says: 'Humankind cannot gain anything, without giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost." Alphonse told them.

"So, we give up ourselves and seeing our friends, to give them another chance." Kyoko said sadly.

At last, they stood on the rim of the portal.

"You can feel the evil teeming inside." Lucy said.

"As soon as we break it down and get rid of all the manikins, we win for good!" Ikki said, raising a thumbs-up. then he lowered it. "'Course, if we lose. I won't be able to go help that girl. But she'll make it fine. If I can't someone else will find her. Saya." Ikki smiled.

Suddenly, a loud chorus of sinister laughter echoed around them. In a burst of black light, Crocodile, Ulquiorra, Nnoitora, Grimmjow, Pride, Envy, Wrath, Lust, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Diva and Naraku appeared.

"At last, you've reached the end of the line." Crocodile said, spitting out his cigar.

"Step aside." Kaede said.

Diva laughed. "'Step aside', she says. Do we look like sidesteppers? Your little game ends here."

"Are you crazy? All we have to do is go through you." Ikki said.

Naraku chuckled. "Through us, and through the manikins preparing to emerge at this very moment? You believe you can defeat us all?"

"We'll do fine. Just stay out of our way." Lucy said.

Nnoitora smirked at her, pointing his zanpaku-to at her throat. "Hey, bitch, remember my promise. Now I get to see that blood of yours spread everywhere."

Pride smirked. "The vitality of humans! Let us see how long it takes to break that." he said in his eerie reverberating voice."

"This time, there's no getting away." Kyoko said.

"So, monk, you've come." Lust said.

"Yeah. Can't stay, though. Got plans up ahead." Miroku said.

"Lust, Lust, can I eat them all, now?" Gluttony asked.

"Very soon, Gluttony." Lust said, stroking his bald head.

"Too…much…trouble…to…fight… But…must fight…so…I…can sleep…" Sloth rumbled in his deep, slow voice.

Wrath smirked, and removed his eye patch.

"There is nothing ahead that will change your situation. The only thing that awaits is your inevitable doom." Crocodile said, holding up his hook hand.

"So, what's your point?" Kaede spat. "You can spout threats all day, we're not turning back now!" she shouted, with a yell, both sides charged towards each other. Pride leaped into the air, and black tendrils like shadows emerged from his feet.

"Die!" he shouted, and fired them at Lucy. Nnoitora ran forward at the same time, drawing back his zanpaku-to. Suddenly, Alphonse dashed forward, slamming into him, and grabbed the tendrils Pride unleashed, and tugged. Pride gasped as he was pulled down. Lucy removed her whip and swung. Suddenly, Diva grabbed the whip and pulled, while pointing her sword at Lucy. Wrath appeared above Lucy as well, his sword aimed at her. Suddenly, Miroku struck Diva in the side of her head with his staff. A shadow passed over Wrath, and he looked up as Ikki slammed into his head, bringing both ATs down hard on the homunculus. Sloth roared, and charged forward. Kyoko dashed forward, and grabbed the back of his overalls. With a yell, the Dying Will Flames blazing, she lifted the massive beast off his feet, and through him towards Ulquiorra, who was engaged with Kaede. Ulquiorra leaped back from Kaede's vectors, then struck Sloth with the back of his hand, sending him smashing through a wall.

Lust and Gluttony ran forward, as Envy and Greed jumped into the air, followed by Grimmjow. Lucy held up a key.

"I open the Gate of the Crab: Cancer!" she shouted. There was a burst of light, and a man in sunglasses, carrying two large scissors, with crab legs from his back, appeared.

"FOOD!" Gluttony yelled, and lunged forward. Cancer spun around, delivering a bone shattering kick to Gluttony, sending him tumbling backwards into Lust.

"You're dead, wench!" Envy shouted, and he and Greed through a punch each. Suddenly, they were pulled to the ground, as Alphonse grabbed their legs. Suddenly, shadow engulfed them all, as Pride rose into the air, his eyes gleaming. Kaede jumped after him, her vectors clashing with Pride's shadow tendrils. There was a sudden cloud of sand, and Crocodile appeared behind her, swinging his hook hand, which Kaede dodged.

Grimmjow smirked as he and Diva faced Ikki. Suddenly, Grimmjow laughed. "Yes! This is the battle I've longed for. The way it should be!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, he raked his sword across his teeth, and the weapon glowed. "Grind, _Pantera_!" he shouted.

There was a massive explosion. Suddenly, something feline struck Ikki, sending him crashing into Diva, who grabbed him, and through him through the air, where Sloth brought his fists down on him. Ikki coughed up blood, and looked up. A cat-like foot stood before him. Ikki stared up into the face of Grimmjow, whose appearance had drastically changed. His ears were pointed, like a cats, the green markings on his eyes running up to them. His short hair now fell to his waist. His fingernails had extended into claws, with blades coming out of his elbows. A long cat tail swished back and forth, protruding from his spine.

"This is my _resurrecion_, kid." Grimmjow smirked, as green projectiles slid out of his arm, and fired at Ikki.

Lucy dodged Greed and Nnoitora's attacks, while Kyoko joined Miroku in fighting Wrath and Envy, while Alphonse engaged Gluttony, Lust and Ulquiorra. "Those keys… I want them." Greed said greedily.

"After I've killed her!" Nnoitora exclaimed, striking at Lucy, who dodged. "I've had enough of your running about." Nnoitora hissed. He raised his sword into the air. "Pray, _Santa Teresa_!" he shouted. There was a crackling sound, and horns erupted out of the side of his, while his arms split apart into three separate arms, while a long, wicked scythe appeared in each hand. Nnoitora raised his scythes, ready to strike. Suddenly a spear struck the scythes, and Musica passed over head, turning and struck Nnoitora in the back of the head.

"Musica!" Lucy exclaimed. Suddenly, Nnoitora smirked.

"Did you plan on stabbing me in the head? Well, I'm sorry." Musica gasped, as Nnoitora reached behind him, and grabbed the spear. There was no damage to Nnoitora at all. "You can't cut me. My _hierro,_ iron skin, is the hardest of all Arrancars!" Nnoitora exclaimed, throwing Musica into the air.

Kyoko moved backwards quickly, leaning from side to side, as Wrath swung his sword at her, his left eye gleaming.

"You won't be able to keep dodging me forever. Nothing can escape my Ultimate Eye." Wrath said, as Kyoko jumped back. Alphonse and Greed, meanwhile, continued to throw punches at each other, the sound of metal hitting metal echoing loudly through the Rift. Envy leaped into the air, his face split into a manic grin, as Kaede continued to battle Pride and Crocodile. Kaede turned, and her vectors came up, shielding her, as Envy through a massive punch. Suddenly, there was an eerie shriek. Kaede turned, and her eyes widened in terror, as red eyes appeared in the darkness at Pride's feet, and multiple mouths filled with pointed teeth leered up at her, staring hungrily.

"You may not be human, but let's see if your terror is the same as a humans." Pride said, and the dark tendrils surged towards Kaede. Scowling, Kaede spun her vectors, slicing through Crocodile, who turned into sand, and shoved Envy aside as she hurried to the ground.

There was a thud and explosion as the tendrils crashed into the earth after her, and Ikki and Grimmjow were blown backwards. Lust suddenly leaped through the air, landed on Grimmjow's shoulder, and jumped off, spinning in a cyclone, her long claws held out. Ikki skated backwards quickly, as the claws tore through the ground. There was a snarl as Gluttony lunged forward, mouth open wide. Ikki jumped into the air, and landed on Gluttony's head, then kicked off, sending Gluttony crashing into the ground.

"Leo! Aries!" Lucy shouted, raising the keys, and the two spirits appeared beside her. Both of them joined Cancer, and grabbed two of Nnoitora's arms.

"You pieces of shit!" Nnoitora roared.

"Now!" Leo shouted, and the three spirits tugged. Nnoitora screamed as his arms were torn out of is body, and the spirits through them away. Nnoitora stood there, scowling. Then he smirked, and six new arms sprouted. Suddenly, a sword passed through Cancer's chest, as Ulquiorra stabbed him. Nnoitora cackled and ran forward, picking up the scythes, and began to attack Leo and Aries, as Luc fought Ulquiorra.

Meanwhile, Sloth watched, laying on the ground. "Don't…want…to…fight… Too…much…trouble…fighting… Living…is…also…too much…trouble… But…then…so is…dying…" he groaned. Slowly, he got to his feet, and breathed in deeply. Then he vanished. Alphonse was knocked off his feet as Sloth appeared, and collided into him at blinding speeds.

"So fast…" Kyoko gasped, looking away from Envy and Wrath.

"I'm…the….fastest…Homunculus…" Sloth said slowly, then he charged forward again. This time, Alphonse held out both hands, and stopped him. With a yell, Alphonse pushed against the ground, and began shoving Sloth back. Sloth growled, and dug his feet into the ground.

Suddenly, Kyoko yelled, clutching her left arm, which was bleeding. Wrath held up his sword, and jerked it, tossing off the blood. "A true warrior never takes his eyes from his opponent." Wrath said. Kyoko scowled, and fired flames from her hand. Envy smirked, and kicked them aside. Then he gasped as Miroku kicked him hard in the face. Suddenly, they were all blown off their feet as Pride and Crocodile once again engaged Kaede in a violent swirl of vectors, shadows and sand.

Meanwhile, Ikki skated across an infuriated Greed's shoulder, as Diva swung her sword at him. Grimmjow scowled, and held out his hands, and his claws glowed.

"My ultimate attack, _Desgarron_." he snarled, and swung his hands. Ten claw shaped energies soared towards Ikki. Ikki crouched down, then jumped high into the air, so high it looked like he was flying. Then, with a battle cry, he soared down, and slammed both feet into Grimmjow's face, hard, knocking one of Grimmjow's fangs out. Meanwhile, Miroku aimed his right hand at the battlefield, and grabbed the cloth around his hand.

"My friends! Hold on tight! Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted, removing the cloth, and the massive gust of wind roared again, pulling everything towards the hole in his hand. The fighters groaned, struggling to hold on.

"Lust! Don't let me go!" Gluttony whined, holding Lust's hand, as she dug her other hand and feet into the ground.

"_You need not worry_." spoke a deep voice. At once, the fighting ceased, as everyone looked up. Their eyes widened, as a massive dragon floated above them, it's golden eyes narrowed at Miroku, and the Wind Tunnel ceased suddenly.

"It can't be…" Ulquiorra gasped.

"Shinryu…" Musica breathed.

"That dragon that cleanses all…" Diva whispered.

"_The portal is not to be destroyed, or saved. I have come to end this petty fighting, with a true warrior, one more terrifying than anything in your wildest nightmares. A god from the future." _Shinryu growled.

There was a burst of flames in the middle of the battlefield. A monstrous figure stood there. The figure stood over ten feet tall, its reddish-brown, muscular skin containing bright patches like lave. Three layers of armor like spines rested on its shoulder, over four arms with clawed fingers. The figure swished its long tail, which was covered on a row of red spines. Each of the figure's six toed feet ended in sinister looking claws. A blood red jewel, tied to a piece of cloth was tied around the figure's neck. A loincloth, held in place multiple skulls was tied around the figure's waist. Suddenly the warriors stared at the figure face. The figure's elongated teeth were bared, and jutted over his top and bottom jaw. A pair of green horns jutted out from above it's eyes. A second pair of horns, shaped like crescent moons rested on top of it's head. A third and final pair of red horns, each three feet long protruded from either side of its head like ram horns, one of them broken. The beast sat on its haunches, snarling.

Crocodile's eyes widened. "Chaos…" he gasped.

The seven heroes gasped.

"That's Chaos…" Alphonse said in fear.

Suddenly, the beast roared, and flames erupted from it. Crocodile, Ulquiorra, Lust, Envy, Diva and Naraku managed to leap out of the way. Miroku stabbed his staff into the ground, and a barrier surrounded the heroes. However, Nnoitora, Grimmjow, Gluttony, Greed, Pride, Sloth and Wrath screamed as they were incinerated by the wave of flames. Chaos roared again, and began running around, snarling, running on his upper arms and legs, his second pair of arms dragging across the ground.

Shinryu chuckled. "_Yes, and no. it is Chaos, but not the Chaos you know. There are parallel worlds, were every choice makes a different future. This Chaos is from one, a future where he won every single conflict between him and Cosmos. My power, granted to him, has driven him insane with rage. He is like a wild animal. He is Desperado Chaos."_ Shinryu said, and vanished.

"Wait!" Envy shouted, once more turning into the green dragon, chasing after Shinryu. "Take me to Hohenheim!" Envy snarled, vanishing into the orb of golden light Shinryu left behind.

Desperado roared again, turning to the heroes. Crocodile watched as the beast smashed into the barrier repeatedly, magma dripping form it mouth like a rabid animal. Then Crocodile turned to the others. "We're leaving. Forget the others, they're expendable." He glanced across at Kaede, who met his eyes. "This is farewell, warriors of Cosmos. He will keep you busy. And should you best him, the manikins will entertain you until the sky falls upon your heads." Crocodile said, and the five remaining villains vanished.

Desperado howled with rage as it attempted to shatter the barrier.

"I can't hold this much longer." Miroku said. Lucy held up a key.

"I have an idea, but I need time." she said.

"How much?" Alphonse asked, as the barrier began to shatter.

"Five minutes." Lucy said.

"I don't know if we can last that long." Ikki said, as they jumped back as Desperado successfully destroyed the barrier, and lunged forward, its jaws snapping.

"Do it. Keep him off Lucy." Kaede ordered, and the six charged forward. Lucy held the key tightly in her hands, and began to whisper words in a foreign dialect. Desperado roared, and spun in midair. Ikki swerved to the side, then grinded down the beasts' tail. Desperado snarled, and swiped its claws at him. Miroku removed scrolls from his robe, and jumped into the air, placing them on Desperado's head.

"Purify!" he shouted, an Desperado howled as electric energy encircled it. With a yell, Ikki brought his ATs down on the back of Desperado's neck. Alphonse placed his hands on the ground, and the earth rose, then fell down on Desperado's wings. The feral god roared, thrashing ot get up. Miroku tossed several sacred beads into the air, and they scattered across Desperado, binding him there. Ikki began to kick the air with his ATs, creating wind currents that slammed into Desperado, keeping him down. Kaede yelled as her vectors grabbed Desperado, and fought to keep him down, while Kyoko fired repeated X-Burners, and Musica fired Silver Arrows. Suddenly, flames surrounded Desperado, and he roared, releasing a wave of energy that knocked them back.

"Lucy!" Kaede shouted as she tumbled across the ground.

Lucy opened her eyes, as the key glowed. "I open the Gate of Life, of the Soul, and of the Universe: ULTIMO!" she shouted. A orb of light appeared, glowing with a radiance that blinded them all. It soared into the air, then dropped on Desperado.

"Move!" Kaede shouted, and they dispersed. Desperado roared in agony as its body began to dissolve, the orb of light engulfing it. With a final howl, Desperado exploded in a cloud of ash and flames, which vanished.

"We did it!" Kyoko panted, as Lucy fell to her knees.

"Things still look pretty rough for us, though." Ikki said, glancing. The others looked, as manikin after manikin began to climb through the portal, so many that they looked like part of the earth

"I'm sure you all understand our…situation. We came here to destroy the portal that connects this world to the Rift. It's the last thing left for us to do. But once we charge into those manikins, there's no coming back." Kaede said.

"But there's no other way. We've come to accept that." Alphonse said.

"Yeah. I think I'm just gonna have to accept it as well. If that's what it takes to win." Ikki said.

"It'll give us a chance the next time around." Kyoko said.

Kaede looked at each of them. "I was the one who wanted to fight until the end. I dragged you all into this. I'm sorry." she said.

"Well, did we just get a glimpse of your softer side?" Miroku said interestedly.

"We all knew how this would end from the start. No one here was stupid enough to expect otherwise." Musica said.

"Actually, this is all news to me." Ikki said.

"Maybe one of us…" Miroku muttered.

"Hey, I thought it might come to this. But even then, I still stuck with you guys." Ikki reminded, grinning.

"Nothing we do here will be in vain." Alphonse said.

"Our efforts will save someone in the next battle." Lucy said.

"Too late for doubts. And nobody blames you, Kaede. We're already involved in this." Kyoko said.

"Let us see this done." Musica said. He smiled as Kaede looked up at him. "It's not over yet. Not by a long shot. When the next battle begins, we will surely be on the road to victory. Forget the past. Don't torment yourself with looking back. Now is the time. We are at your side. We must face forward."

Kaede nodded as they faced the manikins. "Face forward. We can't go back." she said. Then they charged towards the onslaught of manikins.

Luffy's eyes darted back and forth as the manikins surrounded him and Cosmos.

"I'm sorry. At this moment, I can but lead you towards certain defeat. You wished for victory. You wished for an end to this conflict. As things stand, I regret there is nothing more I can do." Luffy said.

Cosmos shook her head. "It is I who should have done more. I wanted… I wanted to save you all from this nightmare." she said softly.

"Your divine power exists to protect this world. If you wasted it on us, and allowed the world to fall, what purpose would that serve? We are warriors—the chosen few who were summoned to this land to secure victory for you. There will come a future where that victory shall be one. And so I ask you: believe in the future. Stand by your heroes as the look to the next battle." Luffy stepped in front of Cosmos, shielding her from the manikins view.

"Though I once fought for you, that honor may now be lost to me. However… The light in my heart never once flickered or faded. And so I swear: I shall do my utmost to protect you, until the very end."

"I cannot—" Cosmos began.

Luffy silenced her with a sad smile. "Though I cannot join you in future battles, I pray you forgive me, Cosmos." Then he ran forward the manikins charged.


	10. Chapter 10: Ending

**Ending**

The manikins howled as Kaede's vectors cut through them. However, more stepped across their fallen comrades, towards the heroes, who stood back to back. Her vectors sped through the wave of beasts, and finally impaled the Rift. The manikins roared, as more sped out of the Rift, which began to shatter, and collapse. There was a soft gasp, and Kyoko fell over, unmoving, covered in wounds. One by one, Ikki, Miroku, Alphonse, Musica and Lucy collapsed as well. Kaede fell to her knees, as the manikins drew closer. With a final yell, her vectors exploded outwards, striking down the massive wave of enemies. Then, she too, fell over, as her breathing ceased…

Luffy leaned back, dodging the manikins claws, and brought his knee up, crushing its throat. Grabbing it, Luffy threw it into the horde with a yell, knocking down more manikins. Then he fell to a knee, breathing heavily. He staggered back to his feet, and charged forward, but exhaustion had taken its toll, and Luffy fell. Sensing weakness, the manikins ran forward. Cosmos stood up suddenly, and walked off her throne, walking through the air, standing before Luffy. She placed both hands across her chest, as she began to glow with a light, while the manikins drew nearer.

"NO! COSMOS!" Luffy shouted, as Cosmos exhaled, and the glow of light erupted off of her, striking the manikins, which exploded into fragments like crystals. Leaving the area deserted. Cosmos sighed softly, as her body began to dissolve into golden orbs. The water vanished from Sanctuary, so it looked like a graveyard. Suddenly, the bodies of Ichigo, Edward, Haru, Allen, Inuyasha, Naruto, Saya, Tsuna and Natsu appeared. There was a soft roar, and the clouds parted, as Shinryu emerged. The dragon gave another soft growl as it began to circle around them.

At once, the warriors began to dissolve into golden orbs. One by one, Shinryu opened its mouth, and swallowed the orbs. Luffy looked up as his own body began to dissolve.

Kaede, Lucy, Miroku, Musica, Kyoko, Ikki and Alphonse floated before him, their bodies dissolving into dust. Alphonse's armor shattered suddenly, revealing a boy of 13 with light brown hair, before he dissolved, follow by the others. Only Kaede was left. She stared into his eyes, then smiled, before she too faded away.

Luffy give one final sigh, as his body turned into a golden orb, which Shinryu devoured. Then the dragon soared back into the sky, leaving a golden trail behind it, and the clouds closed.

_The stability of this world is ensured by the goddess of harmony. Her divine powers flow outwards in an endless stream—a soothing current to suppress the violent and destructive energy of the god of discord._

_But in this battle, the long-standing rules were shattered. In defiance of fate, the goddess of harmony chose to divert her own power from its eternal task. She sought to protect the lives of her chosen heroes, and invited her own demise._

_As a result of this act, the energies of Chaos were set free to rage, unrestrained. The very fabric of the world was irrevocably unspun._

_Barely a fragment of this reality emerged from the destruction. But still, the dragon performed its purifying ritual, setting the stage for the conflict to begin anew._

_With even the memories of their fallen companions scoured away, ten warriors are restored to life, alongside the Goddess of Harmony._

_Once again, the heroes of Cosmos step forth, and fight to seize victory._


	11. Chapter 11: Secret Ending

Secret Ending

The 13th Cycle

The waves rippled as they touched the deserted throne in Order's Sanctuary. Suddenly, orbs of light gathered on the throne, and formed into Cosmos. Her eyes were half-closed, and she looked weak and lethargic.

"Has my power…waned so greatly?" she said softly. She sat in silence. "No, I can still…sense it somehow. What could this mean?"

"Goddess of Harmony. I see you have returned."

Cosmos looked up. Lucia sat on a boulder, looking down at her.

"And…you are?" Cosmos said.

"I am an ally of Chaos. However, I have come bearing you a message and nothing more." Lucia said.

"A message?" Cosmos closed her eyes. "Very well…let us hear your words."

Lucia raised an eyebrow. "You don't doubt my intentions?"

"My warriors…have yet to rise from…their slumber. The first blow…in this new war…has not yet been struck. You have been deliberate…in the timing…of your arrival. I assume that before my…chosen awake, and the battle begins,…there is something you feel I should know." Cosmos said.

Lucia leaped off the boulder. "In the previous battle, you fell before your minions were defeated. By the rules of this conflict, the heroes of harmony should have been destroyed along with you. However, they remained upon this world, and received purification. All but seven. They are lost, returned to their original worlds." Lucia said.

"They did?" Cosmos said weakly, smiling softly.

"With the divine energy that maintains this ream, you unleashed your power—set it free for the sake of your chosen." Lucia explained.

"Ah… This explains much—why I feel so weakened." Cosmos said.

"You are weakened, and the reason why is that your minions yet bear the power you surrendered." Lucia informed.

Cosmos closed her eyes again. "Yes. I sense it. I feel my energy burning brightly…within them, as well as…it's purpose."

"However, have you considered the consequences should you again decide to share your divine strength in this diminished state…" Lucia said.

"I choose my path…knowing what may come. Knowing what…the future may hold…and what's at stake." Cosmos said.

Lucia chuckled, and turned away. "IF you have indeed embarked upon this course, then I shall depart—there is nothing left for me to say. The depth of your resolve is…admirable." Lucia said, and left.

Cosmos shook her head. "My resolve… If only I had…discovered it…so much sooner."

Far away in Sanctuary, far from Cosmos's throne, Luffy stirred, opening his eyes.


End file.
